


Experimentale

by Lunalove21



Series: Experimentale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Character Death, Damaged SOUL, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Human Experimentation, Humans Suck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Monster/Human Hybrids, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Frisk, Pregnancy, Protective Sans, Sad Frisk (Undertale), Science Experiments, So far mostly angst, Undertale Pacifist Route, frisk talks, primal instincts, timeline reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: Frisk thought her 18th birthday would be special, she didn't know how right she was. Kidnapped for experimentation, Frisk spends the next three years in a living hell. Her friends never gave up the search, but can they fix the damage to her soul, and how will they handle the latest success, monster/human crossbreeding? Only time will tell.





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new to the site, but I love writing and wanted to share my story with you! I hope you like it!

Everything hurt, every inch of skin felt violated. Frisk held her knees to her chest, begging for a reset. ‘Please let me go home!’ she cried silently. Frisk has been tested on by scientists for the last 3 years, at first it was simple blood and endurance tests, but as time went on the tests got crueler. Her current test was human monster crossbreeding. They’ve been trying different samples for the last 6 months, and the last one stuck. Frisk was one month pregnant with a monster; She didn’t know which one, but it didn’t matter. As soon as she gives birth the baby will be taken and she’ll be impregnated all over again. The scientists told her so with evil grins, wondering what other monster species she was compatible with. Frisk just wanted to see her goat mom again, and the skelebros, and all her friends from the underground. She spent 7 years with them on the surface, but on her 18th birthday, she was taken. The frightful event still plastered in her memory.

Frisk was walking home with Sans and Papyrus, the skeletons had taken her to Grillby’s for a birthday lunch and gave her a birthday gift, a small heart-shaped locket with a picture of the three together on one side and the rest of her friends on the other. She put it on and showed everyone they walked by. The three friends were happily chatting when Frisk felt a sharp pain in her neck, her legs gave out and she fell. Sans caught her and asked what happened, then Papyrus fell too, his unconscious form thudding on the ground next to her. Sans tried to use his magic on the unknown assailants, but he too was taken out. Frisk tried to fight but her body was weak, she could only watch as men in black, guard outfits grabbed her and threw her into a truck. The last thing she saw was Sans reaching out to her before the door slammed shut and everything went black. The next thing she knew she was in a hospital gown, locked in a cell. When she asked what happened, the scientist told her she was a test subject, with her determination and ability to reset they needed to study her. The locket was the only thing she was allowed to keep, to show the scientist weren’t monsters.

After a year Frisk lost her determination. The scientists had found a way to suppress her reset ability, so she had been stuck. So many escape attempts failed, so many tests performed. After everything she couldn’t stay determined, her spirit was broken. Frisk watched the scientist work, some looked at her with pity, others with disgust, but most looked at her like she was an animal. She remembered the last time she felt so small, it was when she introduced the monsters to the humans and was met with outrage. She was 11 and had just freed the monsters from the underground. She had marched up to the line of humans, a large smile on her face as she proudly declared the monsters were now free. Frisks’ smile had fallen as the adults looked at her with rage, Sans pulled her back with his magic before the humans could hurt her. It was then that the monsters agreed to stay on the mountain as long as the humans let them be.

When New New Home was built everyone rejoiced, they were safe and had a home above ground. After a few years, the humans started to accept the monsters, allowing them to venture into towns and explore the world. That was when people started attacking Frisk, sometimes it was just tossing trash, then it was being shoved to the ground. The last few attacks were violent, people actually trying to hurt her. Sans had always been there, protecting her and helping her. He took most of the blows, keeping her from harm. Sans was her closest friend, he knew all her secrets, and she knew all his. He had always saved her, until the last attack. She had hoped he would save her, teleporting in, blasting the baddies, and freeing her. She would dream of this every night, praying one day it came true. Now she just prayed she would live to see the sky again.

“Subject D-001, it is time for your meal.” Oscar Cane, one of the nicer scientists, slid a tray of food to her. The rations were doubled thanks to her pregnancy, they wanted to make sure the baby survived. She looked at the mall roll of bread, cup of water, and vitamin soup. “Eat quickly, we need to draw some blood and do another ultrasound.” He smiled and left her to eat. Frisk barely had an appetite, she tried to nibble the bread, but it just made her feel sick.

When Frisk was younger and got sick, Toriel made her soup and mixed her medicine into it. Frisk hated the taste of medicine, so the soup was the only way to get her to take it. The soup they gave her now was gross, it tasted like chalk and left a sour taste in her mouth. She gulped it down and followed it with water. She missed her mother’s food, and warm hugs. She wished she could see her again, she’d hug Toriel tightly and tell how much she loved her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the large glass door opening. A guard, someone new, walked in and motioned for her to get up. Frisk obeyed, but the movement sent her stomach into a spiral and she threw up. The guard stepped back, his repulsion clear on his face. She moved around the puddle, it’d be gone by the time she returned.  
The blood work and ultrasound were easy, though Frisk wanted to see what she was having, the scientist refused. The one performing the ultrasound, Marsha Grey, had told Frisk it’d be easier to not get attached if she didn’t see her baby. Frisk nodded, it would hurt less if she didn’t care for the child, but Frisk fell in love the moment she was told she was pregnant. This child had done nothing to her, and she loved it no matter what.

As predicted the puke was gone, and a clean gown was set out for her to change into. Frisk had lost her modesty long ago, living in a glass cell would do that to a person. Once she was in clean clothes Frisk took to watch the scientist work. It was the only thing she could do to occupy her time. They worked quietly, most ignored her unless they needed something. They would probably go easy on her now that she was pregnant, don’t want to ruin a successful crossbreeding. Frisk opened her locket and touched the faded images, wondering what her family and friends were doing now, did they miss her, did they look for her? Surely they had tried, but after all this time had they given up?

* * *

 

No, the monsters had not given up, unbeknownst to Frisk they searched every day. Sans blamed himself, he should have reacted faster, should have paid more attention to his surroundings. If he had been more careful they wouldn’t have lost Frisk. He wasn’t the only one who thought this, Asgore had nearly killed the small skeleton when he learned of his daughter's disappearance. He blamed Sans, but no more them Sans blamed himself.

Toriel had shut herself off again for the first six months, refusing to talk to anyone. It was Papyrus who had coaxed her out, telling her how everything would be fine, and with her help, they’d find Frisk faster. She had agreed and now helped them gain political allies to investigate Frisk’s kidnapping. Many humans learned to accept the monsters thanks to how desperately they looked for the human girl. Most stating monsters were more human than some humans. As the aid grew so did the hindrances.

Many local governments did not want the monsters to have access to their cities, stating they wanted to keep their streets clean. Sans didn’t listen, using his powers he was able to search undetected. After 3 years of nothing but dead ends, he had finally gotten a solid lead. A witness who had originally not cared enough was swayed by the monsters and told them what he remembered.

Kreg Antero sat with Sans in a small coffee shop, he fidgeted, not really looking at the skeleton across from him. Sans tapped his foot impatiently, writing down what Kreg told him. “So I was watching you and the human chic, tellin ma friends how she probably ‘ad a thing for freaks, no offense, when this black van stops an rolls down its window. I’s like ‘Yo you see’n dis?’ but ma boys had scattered. They knew trouble. I was leavin too when I saw ya go down, dart to the neck... er spine? Anyway, then these guys get out, decked out in riot gear, and they take the girl. They had this weird symbol on their suits too. I remember thinkin that’d make one hella tattoo.” He then pulled his shirt sleeve up and showed said tattoo. “It’s super sick, don’t know what it means but the ladies love it.”

Sans sketched the tattoo. It was a simple design, two curves with hearts coming together to surround an hourglass. Sans saw that day again, the dart had made his vision blurry, but he could see someone take Frisk and he couldn’t stop them. He shook the memory away. This was a step in the right direction, now he just needed Alphys to help find out who this symbol belongs to.  
**To Be Continued.**


	2. Past Experiments

It had taken two weeks for Alphys and Sans to track down the origin of the logo. Once they did they learned this was more than,    a kidnapping, the logo was from ancient history, it marked the science of souls. Very few even knew this group had existed, but maybe it had never stopped existing. Psychi had been around long before the monsters were forced underground, Sans remembered Gaster warning him about the group, telling him to never work with such an evil organization. There were few leads on where to find the organization, but after prowling through message boards and strange posts on the dark web, they found something good. Well not good, but it was a lead. Someone had posted a picture of Frisk. She was pale and her eyes seemed hallow. The caption read ‘Monster Lover Now Carrying Monster Kid’ Sans felt sick, Alphys burst into tears. They agreed it would be better no one else knew about this.

The two started hacking, breaking down wall after wall of virus protection. Even if this took them all night, they would break through and save Frisk. Hours passed, Undyne and Papyrus brought them coffee, Toriel brought them food, everyone knew to keep their distance so the two monsters could work. Finally, 18 hours later, at 8:52 am, they cracked the last wall and were able to access the computer the post had originated from. Alphys focused on finding what information she could on Frisk while sans worked on finding the location. They were going to get her back.

Frisk watched the sand fall, she was given a simple test: when the sand ran down she was to reset. They had a controlled environment and were working to see if she could reset objects without resetting herself. So far the tests had failed. She could reset only a small room, but couldn’t get the power to focus on something so small. After the 8th fail they made her eat and try some more. Frisk liked the lack of punishment, it was nice not getting shocked every time she failed. She was starting to gain determination as well. Her child inside her would not be born a test subject, she would find a way to save them. After another 10 failures they sent Frisk to her cell, they would not harm her, she was a walking incubator after all.

Incubator, she learned that word in school when she was 13. Her science teacher had brought one in and they got to watch eggs hatch into chicks. She could remember telling Toriel how she wanted to raise chickens so she could have a whole bunch of baby chicks. The goat monster had simply laughed and explained how they should stick with 1 pet. Frisk thought long and hard about what would make the best pet, she told Toriel she wanted a lion. Toriel simply reminded Frisk that they had a small house and Lions needed lots of space. Fisk must have asked about having 14 different animals before she decided on a goldfish named Chicky. Chicky lived for about a year, Frisk was devastated when he passed away. Her mother held her and told her Chicky was in fishy paradise with thousands of new friends. Simple thoughts like this made Frisks’ heartache.  
Sometimes she just wanted to forget everything. If she didn’t remember the love of her family then maybe being stuck in this cell wouldn’t be so bad. She wondered lots of things, like what if she had stayed home that day? What if Frisk had gone a different route, or if she had stayed at Grillby's longer? What if she hadn’t fallen into the underground? What if she had told the monsters the truth about why she fell?

Toriel had asked many times, Sans had as well. Frisk just shrugged and changed the subject. She didn’t want them to know, those were her demons, she couldn’t make her loved ones suffer with her. They didn’t need to know about her human parents.

Frisk shuddered at the thought. Her human parents Linda and Byron Nero, both scientist who wanted to see how far you could physically push a child’s body before it gave out. Many of their studies were inhumane, but that didn’t stop them. Frisk was a test subject before she was even born. Her parents had told her she was the first successful birth out of the 59 previous trials. They weren’t complete monsters, they gave her presents on her birthday and Christmas, made sure she ate three meals a day, except for when they starved her to see her body's limits, and kept her safe. They cared for her in their own way, but finally Frisk had enough. Her parent had left her on a mountain to see if she could survive a month alone. Frisk decided that she would rather end it there then survive and be tested on more. She was so determined to not go back to her parents, she fell right into the mountain. Her life changed and it seemed like it was going to be good, but now she was a test subject again. Maybe this was karma for running away from her old life.

“Alright D-001 time for another test. Here use this.” Frisk looked at the small save star she was given. Her heart fell, looks like they were going to start hurting her. Frisk saved and proceeded to the test chamber, the new guard, Conner, pushing her slightly. This was not going to be a good day. 

* * *

 

Sans felt every save, at first he thought it was deja vu, then it happened again, and again, and again. 10 times, 15 times, more and more. 23 resets happened before Sans was able to continue the day. He knew something bad was happening to Frisk, every reset sending pain through his soul. He needed to save her, but he couldn’t get to her without help from the others. 

Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus were preparing to break into the lab that had Frisk, with Toriel waiting outside as the backup and Alphys hacking the system to help them get around. It had taken some time to get everything, but now it was time. They would save Frisk, no matter what happened.  
 **To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for doing this to Frisk, but it's for the good of the story!


	3. Saving the Savior

Frisk felt dead, her body was numb. She hadn’t done that many resets in such a long time. Every movement felt like she was in jello. Her limbs were lead. The guard had to carry Frisk to her cell. He dumped her on the bed and left with a disgruntled mumble, something about a sack of potatoes. She was too tired to pay attention. Frisk felt the need to sleep, she barely registered the sounds of glass breaking and people screaming. “isk... Frisk!” She must have been drowsy, she could hear Sans calling her name. The world drifted to black as sleep overcame her.

* * *

 

Everyone was on edge, even Papyrus. So much was at stake with this mission. “We’ll be in range shortly, we’ll need to split up.” Toriel was in the driver's seat, while her voice held confidence, Sans noticed her hands trembled against the steering wheel. She was not a fighter, Toriel was a pacifist, and she couldn’t bring herself to kill humans. So she had to wait with the car and hope they made it out alive. Sans pushed the thought away, they were all going to make it. He wasn’t going to let this be a suicide mission.  
‘I-I have the code you’ll n-need to access the d-door. I c-can by you seven m-minutes before the alarm g-goes off. If you’re n-not out by then we’ll h-have to leave you there.” Alphys tried not to stutter, but her nerves were getting the best of her. If this plan went wrong she’d lose so many people she loved. When they were in place Alphys gave them the code, the door beeped and slid open. Alphys watched the monitors, praying everyone came out safe.

The building was like a maze, hallways and doors leading to nothing. So many humans in lab coats trying to stop them. Each one got pushed into the wall with Sans magic, some a little harder than necessary. He didn’t care about those he hurt, they hurt Frisk so much more. ‘S-she should be in a room to the left.’ Sans threw the doors open, sure enough, there was Frisk. She was alive, but skinny, too skinny. The only part of her not underweight was her stomach. Anger like Sans had never known fueled his motions. He smashed computers and lab equipment with his magic while making his way to the human.

He wrenched the door open, ignoring the screams of scientists and guards, “Frisk, Frisk! Hey kid, stay with me. We’re getting you out okay. You’re almost free.” She was out cold. Sans picked Frisk up and carried her out of her cell. Undyne and Papyrus were taking care of the humans in the room, as well as destroying everything in sight. “It’s time to go, we have what we came for.”

A tall human stepped in the way, a guard, with his weapon drawn. His body was trembling in fear as he kept the weapon trained on Sans. “Y-you can’t t-take D-001. W-we still need to run t-tests on it!” The gun was encased in blue magic and flew out of the guard's hands.

Sans used his magic to send the guard into a terminal, Papyrus flanked his left, Undyne his right. ‘G-guys you only have 30 seconds. P-please hurry!’ The three monsters picked up the pace, the layout was too hectic to use shortcuts. Sans handed Frisk to Undyne and focused on getting out. Door after door, hallway after hallway. Seconds felt like hours, then finally the end was in sight. He used his magic to enter the key code as they approached, practically kicking the door open just as the alarm blares behind them. They don’t stop running until they reach the car. Toriel had the engine running and everyone jumped in, taking off before they’re even buckled.

“Oh my child, look at her. What have they done? She needs to eat, and healing, and look at her stomach! How could they do this to their own kind? My poor baby!” Toriel was crying, her eyes jumping from the road to Frisk. Her paws gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I’ll never understand them, she is human, they shouldn’t have... It was supposed to be safe for her. Even if the humans hated us, she was one of them, they should have wanted to protect her!” The other monsters understood her anger and frustration. The fact that humans would so cruelly treat their own kind. It felt wrong to call Frisk human, she deserved to be called a monster.

“Momma?” Frisk’s eyes opened, she didn’t seem fully aware of where she was, her hands flew to her stomach in a protective manner. “Please no more, I can’t handle anymore torment.” She curled into herself, keeping her stomach hidden. “I don’t want to die again. Please stop this.” Frisk was crying, she couldn’t take anymore. They were pushing her too far. It’d been over a year since they used visions of her family and friends. The first time she thought she’d been freed. Now she knew better. When would the torment end?  
Sans pulled her into a hug, “It’s okay Kid, they can’t hurt you anymore. Just relax, you must be bone tired, we’ll take care of you.” Frisk didn’t want to believe this ‘Sans’ but she was exhausted and could really use the rest. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling surprisingly safe. The rest of the ride was quiet, no one wanted to wake Frisk. Sans and Alphys were the only ones who knew of all the tests Frisk had gone through, but they didn't know the details of those tests. It was over, no need to dwell, but clearly, there was more to be done to truly free Frisk. She needed to learn she was safe again, and that she would never be tested on again. ‘S-sans I opened up a private com to tell you s-something. I looked into t-the last experiment. T-they gave her four different s-samples at once. Uh... Um... There’s m-more... Um, you see uh t-this isn’t easy. O-one of t-the samples was a s-skeleton.’ Sans felt time stop, there were only two skeletons alive. No, there’s no way it’d be his. Skeletons were hard to have, that’s why there was only him and Pap. No, it was not a skeleton’s, it was some other monster’s. No need to worry, no need to tell Papyrus either. No one needed to know, after all, how could a human carry a skeleton when most monsters can’t even carry one.

* * *

 

Frisk felt warm, her bed was unusually soft and she could smell cinnamon. Was this a new trick to break her determination? She didn’t want to open her eyes, it’d been so long since she was reminded of home. They would know she’s awake though, it was better to face reality now then have them force it later. She opened her eyes and noticed the purple walls. She was not in her cell, the blanket over her was pink and fluffy, like she used to have in her bedroom. On the table by the bed was a slice of pie, it looked just like cinnamon butterscotch pie her mother used to make her. The room looked just like the one from her memory, even the posters on the walls. The scientists went to a lot of trouble to make her believe she was home. Well, Frisk wasn’t about to turn down free pie.

The door opened, a vision of Toriel popped her head in and smiled. “My child, I’m so glad you’re awake. Once you’re dressed come to the living room. We have many things to discuss. Oh, I brought more pie, in case you’re still hungry.” She placed the pie on the floor and shut the door, leaving Frisk alone. Frisk waited, listening to the sounds of Toriel walking away before grabbing up the pie and devouring it. This was the nicest they’d ever treated her, and she was going to take advantage of it. She opened the dresser, surprised to find clothes she used to wear. Not a hospital gown in sight. The first article was a dress Toriel had given her for her birthday before she was taken. She had put it away to wear later that night for her party. How could they know about that? She tried the dress on, it was a little big but very soft. Frisk sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She could barely recognize the person in the mirror, she looked like a ghost of her old self.

Once she was ready she made her way to Toriel. All she could think was something horrible was going to happen, why else would the scientists go through so much trouble? Frisk braced for the worst as she walked into the living room. Toriel was sitting in her usual chair, a book about new ways to cook snails on the table next to her, a cup of tea in her hand. She sets the tea down when she noticed Frisk. “Hello my child, you look much better in real clothing. Come take a seat, would you like some tea?” Toriel handed her a cup of tea, it was still steamy and smelled of flowers. “I know you have gone through many unreasonable things these past few years. I will not ask you to speak of them, but I must know if our information is correct. This is not an easy question, are you truly carrying a monster?”

Frisk sipped the tea, wondering what the scientist wanted to learn from this. “Of course I am. D-001 first successful hybrid container. Monster identity unknown. Pregnancy is two months, three weeks, and five days along. No current signs of magic, the baby has a 26.8% chance of survival in its current state. Survival will raise the farther along the pregnancy. Chances of container surviving the pregnancy are 73.5%, may drop as the pregnancy continues. Did I forget anything?” She is surprised to see Toriel so shocked. What were they trying to do? Why did everything seem so real?

Toriel lunged at Frisk, wrapping her in a hug. “You are safe my child. I promise no one will ever harm you again. Your friends wish to see you, if you will allow it. For now, relax. I have more pie in the kitchen and plenty of tea. If you need anything else please ask.” Toriel wiped away a few stray tears and made her way to the kitchen. Frisk could hear her crying, she knew it was fake, but the pain of hearing her mother cry was real. If it’d make this fake Toriel feel better, maybe Frisk should play along. Determination filled her, she would enjoy this time with her fake family for as long as she was able, and focus on the pain of never seeing them some other time.  
 **More To Come!**


	4. To the Lab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, after this chapter I'm gonna be posting about once a week, I had these first chapters already written, just had to tweak them a bit. I'm glad you like my story, I'm a huge undertale fan, and reading so many peoples amazing works inspired me to write my own. Well onto the chapter!

Frisk sat on the couch next to Toriel, they were visiting Sans and Papyrus. Frisk was more confused, everything was like she remembered. How could the scientists have created this? For the last three days, she’d been visiting her friends with her mother and each time she expected to walk outside and be brought to her cell.

They were waiting on Alphys to arrive, she and Sans wanted to check the baby and see if there was a way to take DNA to figure whose baby it was. Frisk shuddered, she knew it would happen eventually, the tests would start soon again. She took a few steadying breaths, stood up. “Subject D-001 is ready for the testing, I will cooperate fully, please send in the scientists.” It was better to end the simulation now before she forgot who she really was, what she really was. She was a test subject, her friends weren’t coming for her, this was all another test. “Please end the simulation, my heart can’t take any more. I won’t fight, I won’t back talk, I’ll do everything I’m told, so please stop this already.” Her voice broke at the last part, she didn’t want it to end, she wanted to live this dream forever. Tears spilled from her eyes, Frisk’s hormones getting the better of her.  
Toriel stood from the couch, wrapping Frisk in a tight hug while she cried. The large goat monster was at a loss, things had been going fine, Frisk seemed like she was adjusting well. There was no reason for her outburst.

Before Toriel could speak there was a gentle knock on the door. Sans materialized in front of it, his blue hoodie nowhere to be seen. He opened the door, greeting Alphys. The small yellow monster stopped her greeting when she noticed Frisk and Toriel. Sans turned to see what had caught his attention, stilling also. Frisk was sobbing silently, she had fallen to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her. Toriel was rubbing the girls back, trying to comfort her. “My child, you are safe. Alphys is here to check on the baby.”  
Those words meant to soothe caused more fear. Frisk cowered lower, protecting her head with her arms. “I’m s-s-s-sorry, p-please e-end this, I c-c-can’t take it, p-please st-stop this charade.” Her words were broken and stuttered as she continued to cry on the floor. With a few deep breaths, Frisk regained some control and looked up at Alphys and Sans. “I know they won’t come, I know this is fake. They probably didn’t even try to find me. The monsters are living their lives without having to worry about such a bothersome human like me. I’m not worth saving, I’m just a useless test subject.” Everyone was at a loss, how could their Frisk think this of herself?  
Toriel backed away at the outburst, hurt and angered at her daughter's words. For the first time in her life, she wanted blood. She wanted to kill the bastards. She turned away, unable to help Frisk, she needed to calm herself. With an excuse of making some tea, she just about ran to the kitchen. Papyrus was in the doorway, he had heard the commotion, and seeing the human in pain caused him to panic, he wanted to help, but he didn’t know how.  
Sans crossed the room before he knew what he was doing, He reached out for her, ignoring her flinching, and pulled her into a hug. “Hey kid, look at me.” She obliged, her tear stained face looking up at him. “You need to know, we never stopped looking, I never stopped looking. Never doubt that.” He held her face, brushing stray tears away with his thumbs.

“Can I really believe that? I want more than anything for it to be true.” She buried her head in Sans shoulder blade, holding onto him for dear life. “Can I really let myself hope again Sans? You won’t disappear once I start believing you’re here?” Her whispered fears only heard by Sans. The short skeleton held onto her tighter, wanting to ease her pain. She was crying again, hoping, begging, praying that this was real.

“I’m here, I’m really here. Toriel is here, everyone is really here. We saved you.” He let go of Frisk once she had calmed down. “Now I believe we have a little monster to check on, trust us, Frisk, it’ll be okay.” Sans stood and helped Frisk up. Alphys warily approached, not wanting to frighten Frisk any further.

It was apparent there was psychological damage from her time with the evil humans, but Alphys didn’t know it was to this extent. Frisk was damaged, they would need to see her soul to figure out how badly. Alphys and Sans shared a knowing look, both silently agreeing to keep an eye on Frisk’s condition. “Let's go to the lab, I know a shortcut.” Sans used his magic to teleport himself, Frisk, and Alphys to their lab. He had started working with Alphys 5 years ago, thanks to Frisk’s encouragement. He owed her so much, the least he could do is find the father of her child.

* * *

 

Frisk sat on the exam table, watching the two monsters get different types of machines out, some she recognized like a sonogram, others were foreign to her, most likely monster made. Alphys brought a table over with a medical tray on it. On the tray was a large needle, easily a foot long. She explained that they would use the needle to extract some DNA from the baby.

Frisk shuddered, not wanting to think about it piercing her flesh. “Do you really need to figure out who the father is? I don’t see why it’s so important.” She watched Sans mess with a weird machine, turning it on and flipping a few switches.

When he was done he sat down in a chair next to her and began to explain the importance of what they were doing. “Developing monsters need magic, which they would usually get from the parent carrying them. As a human you have no magic, so the father would need to provide it, or at least someone of the same race.” When she still didn’t seem to understand he decided to make a comparison for her “Like blood types for humans, monsters all have different types of magic signatures. Giving a baby monster the wrong type of magic would be like giving a human baby the wrong type of blood for an infusion.” She nodded, starting to get it.

Frisk laid back on the table, allowing the monsters to begin. Alphys lifted her shirt, revealing Frisk’s abdomen, the bump from the baby visible. “T-this will be cold.” She murmured as she squirted some aquasonic gel onto the bump. Frisk shivered slightly, watching as Alphys began to use the probe on her stomach. The monitor they had set up began to show an image of a small speck. A wild thumping could be heard from the speaker, it was the baby’s heartbeat. Once Alphys had a good line of sight on the baby Sans got the needle ready. “W-we need to numb you a bit o-or this will hurt.”

“No, there’s no need. This pain will be nothing compared to the other place.” Alphys looked unsure. “I’ll be fine, worry about the baby. You need to focus so nothing bad happens.” The determination in Frisk’s voice was loud and clear. Sans nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with a determined Frisk.  
He lined the needle up and counted backward from 3, plunging the needle into Frisk on two instead of one. “Sorry Kid, couldn’t have you tensing up. Now hold still. Hows it look Alphys, still lined up?” Frisk tuned them out and watched the monitor with Alphys. Her baby was tiny, a barely there speck that had already taken her heart. She watched the needle approach the amniotic sac, taking some of the fluid. “Almost done Frisk, you’re doing great.” Sans pulled the needle out slowly and placed a cotton pad on the wound. “All done, now if you needle me I’ll be running the DNA.” Frisk couldn’t help groaning at the pun, but it still made her smile.

Alphys smiled too, happy everyone was in a better mood. “If you w-want I can print some p-photos of the b-baby off.” She offered, earning her own smile from Frisk, who agreed immediately. “T-the DNA will take some t-time to process, we should h-head back to the others for l-lunch.”

Sans finished putting the DNA into the analyzer and joined the girls. He watched Frisk stroke the picture in her hand, then place that hand over her bump. Even with all the terrible things that happened, he knew she’d make the greatest mother. Better than even Toriel, though he’d never say that out loud. The analyzer made a loud ding, surprising everyone. How could it be they found a match already? Sans grabbed the paper, bringing it to the girls. “Alright kiddo, would you like to do the honors?” He held the paper out to Frisk.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk took the paper, flipping it over and reading the information silently. Her eyes grew wide, not sure if she could believe what it said. Alphys took the paper from her, “W-with a 98.9% match, the father is, FRISK!” Alphys dropped the paper in order to catch her human friend, who had fainted.  
**Bit of a Cliffhanger, hope you liked it!**


	5. Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I couldn't decide who the father was, I used a generator to choose. So it was completely impartial. On that note, I think this chapter turned out good, I hope you like it!

“King Asgore, Queen Toriel is on the phone, she says it is urgent.” A lion monster stood at the door, she had Asgore’s cellphone held out for him. “She says something is wrong with your daughter.” The mention of his child had Asgore on his feet and across the room in seconds. He thanked the lioness and ushered her out of the room. While he trusted Valerie as an assistant, she tended to gossip.  
Clearing his throat, Asgore spoke softly. “My dearest, what is the problem? Are Frisk and the baby well?” He could hear his wife crying on the other side of the phone, “Toriel, what has happened?”

He could hear her taking a few calming breaths, “Frisk fainted, and Alphys pulled her soul forward to make sure she and the baby were alright. Oh Asgore, it is awful! My baby’s soul, her soul is wrong, tainted. I’ve never seen anything so terrible. Please come home, we need you here.” Toriel could barely choke the words out, the last time Asgore had heard her this broken was when Frisk was taken and they were told to give up hope on getting her back alive.

* * *

 

Sans paced, the paper at his feet forgotten. Who cared about the father of the baby when Frisk’s soul was so tarnished. The red soul was in pieces, some of it even missing completely. Black trailed throughout, like vines, keeping the pieces together. Then there was the soul of the baby, a small little upside down white heart. Another worry was Frisk’s broken soul harming the soul of the baby. Sans and Alphys weren’t sure what t do, they’d never seen a broken soul, nor had they ever heard of it being possible.  
Frisk had been unconscious for the last three hours, tests were run, but they couldn’t find a reason. Her vitals were fine, and while her soul was disfigured, it hadn’t caused problems before this. Alphys had hacked back into the Psychi, she was looking for any mention of what happened to Frisk’s soul. So far she had found nothing. All mentions of Frisk were gone, even what she had found before. They must have wiped their databases, Alphys gave up, there was nothing for her to find here. She watched Sans continue to pace, neither had answers, now their last clue was useless. She tried to speak, to say something to ease their minds, but there were no words.

An increased beeping on the heart monitor Frisk was hooked to alerted the two monsters to her waking up. Sans rushed to her side, helping her sit up. “What happened?” She started to panic at the sight of all the medical equipment, and then her eyes landed on her soul. “I see, so this is the results of splicing test C-089. Still not successful.” Her voice was emotionless, her eyes dulled. “I knew this was too good to be true, yet fake Sans pulled me in, made me have hope. I bet the results are fake too, they happened too quickly after all! I mean it’s not possible anyway, how would you get a DNA sample from him? How could Sans be the father?” She pointed an accusing finger at Sans, “I refuse to believe this lie, stop pretending to be Sans, you’ll never live up to how great he is! You’re all evil, vile humans who can only dream of being as wonderful as a monster!” Alphys injected Frisk with a sedative, not wanting the poor girl to worsen her already fragile state.  
Sans couldn’t move, his mind was trying to process what Frisk had said. She had to be wrong, he must have contaminated the DNA before running it. Yeah, that's got to be it, there’s no way her baby was a skeleton, let alone HIS No need to worry, they’d run the test again with a clean sample and find it was a big mistake. “Get her ready, we need to take a new sample. I’m not the father, I can’t be the father!” He booted up the machine, giving it a good cleaning while Alphys warily prepped Frisk. She’d never seen Sans so frantic, was it so wrong for him to be the father?

“You could c-call out to the baby w-with your magic, that would be s-safer.” Sans was afraid to try, baby monsters only react to the magic of their parents. While pulling out the soul of the parent carrying the baby can bring out the baby’s soul, using magic from the other parent could bring out the baby’s soul alone. If Sans tried, and the soul appeared, there would be no way of denying he was the father. On the other hand, it could also prove without a doubt he was not the father if he tried and nothing happened. “Please S-sans, if we try again it c-could harm the b-baby. Just t-try with your m-magic, it’s the s-safest way.” Sans nodded with a grumble, Alphys was right, like always.

He shut down the machine, trying to steady himself. If he could just relax, then this would go much easier. “I’m not the father, it won’t work. No big deal, I can’t be the father, this will be over quickly.” Sans muttered, trying to pep himself up. He stood before Frisk, his bony hand held just above her stomach. Taking a deep breath Sans guided his magic out, calling upon the baby’s soul. When it seemed like nothing had happened, Sans started to calm down, only for a small soul to float towards him.

Sans was frozen, like a statue, staring at the tiny soul. His hands cupped the soul, watching it react to his magic. He was lost to the world, all he could think was this little soul was the greatest being in the world. His instincts were already kicking in, he wanted nothing more than to keep his child, and its mother safe. All things considered, this could have gone a lot worse. Alphys concentrated on Frisk, even if magic couldn’t heal the girl's soul, maybe they could find a way to help her mind. Frisk needed to know she was safe, that they would never experiment on her. Alphys had a few calls to make. Toriel was the first, then Undyne. She was not ready for this, her poor heart couldn’t take all this stress.  
 **I'll leave things here, see you next time!**


	6. Underground Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness, this chapter took a lot of work before I actually liked it.

Frisk felt something was wrong, the pulse of her soul throbbing had woken her. She watched her soul appear, the smaller soul of her child popping up next to it. Her hands automatically went up to cup her baby’s soul, as if to guard it against the world. Her own soul throbbed again, causing Frisk to wince, her HP lowering to half. Usually not a new occurrence, but this time Frisk wasn’t being attacked. Her soul seemed to be damaging itself. The black tendrils growing tighter, causing new cracks to the already heavily injured soul. Frisk watched with dread as one of the tendrils slithered down, reaching for the soul of her unborn. “NO!” her voice screamed, though she couldn’t remember doing it. She was frozen, unable to protect her child. The black tendril wrapped around her baby’s soul, and with one last squeeze, shattered the soul. Pain filled Frisk, erupting from her stomach, she watched in horror as blood filled her sheets. Screams filled the room, her voice ringing out for help, but no one came.

Lunging from her bed, Frisk felt her thighs, checking for blood. “J-just a dream!” She murmured, crawling back into bed. She was no stranger to nightmares, but this was the first time she’d felt so frightened. She willed herself to sleep, knowing it would do no good to worry about dreams when real life was so much worse. After an hour of tossing and turning, Frisk gave up on the idea of sleep. She wandered to the kitchen, making a cup of tea and a small snack. She thought about the past week, how nice it’d all been. She always expected to wake up in her cell, but so far it’s been a dream. Maybe, just maybe, this was all real. There was only one way to find out.

Frisk slipped on her shoes and coat, then headed out the door. If she could get away, without anyone stopping her, that would be proof that she was really free. All the other times she’d tried escaping someone had stopped her and forced her back to her cell. Taking a deep breath, Frisk started running down the road.

* * *

 

Sans couldn’t sleep, so many thoughts were buzzing across his mind. He was a father! Frisk’s soul was damaged... He actually had a baby bones! The likely hood of his child surviving to birth was less than 10%... His best friend was safe again! Frisk didn’t trust him, or anyone else... Every thought was gone in an instant, replaced by the next. His emotions were no better. Sans felt the pull of his instincts mix with his real feelings, leaving him confused. Part of him wanted to hold Frisk, protect her from the world, the other part wanted to stay away and protect her from himself. Everything was muddled, he couldn’t sort out what he really felt. Monster instincts were powerful, most wouldn’t bother trying to fight against them, but Sans had to try. Frisk didn’t deserve to be forced into his family when she was already forced into so much. No, Sans refused to ever make Frisk feel like she had no choice. Even if it meant ignoring something so crucial like instincts.

He tossed and turned, but sleep was eluding him. Sans gut told him something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell if it was a true feeling or his blasted instincts. Either way, he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon. Sans huffed in annoyance as he watched the sun start to peer over the horizon. Begrudgingly he got out of bed, deciding to grab some grub from Grillby’s. He left a note for when Papyrus woke up and noticed him gone, then took a shortcut to his favorite restaurant. Just outside the door, he received a call, without looking he answered, thinking it was his brother already. “Hey bro, I’ll be-”

“She’s gone!” Toriel’s distressed voice cut him off. “I woke up and went to make tea, but when I went to check on Frisk, she was just gone! Please tell me she’s with you!” He knew she was on the verge of tears.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her. Don’t worry Tori, I’ll look around. Call Undyne and the dog pack. Have them check the City, I’ll check around the outskirts and the mountain. We’ll find her.” Sans hung up, feeling worse than before. He popped his head into the building, telling Grillby to call if he sees Frisk, earning a nod as a response. Sans had a hunch where Frisk had run off too, he just hoped he was right.

* * *

 

Frisk ignored the chilly air, pushing her sore limbs to climb higher up the mountain. She was almost to the entrance, the hole she’d fallen down oh so many years ago. This was the farthest they’d ever let her venture, never fully allowing her to reach the cave. If she could make it into the cave, and back to the underground, she could see if Flowey was there. The scientists didn’t know about Flowey, no one did really. Alphys, Sans, and maybe Papyrus, were the only ones besides herself that knew of Flowey’s existence. If he was there then this was real; if he wasn’t, or if they stopped her, then she’d know it was a lie like she thought.

The thought of finally knowing filled her with Determination. By pure will alone, Frisk managed to reach the cave. She could see the golden flowers growing at the bottom of the hole. Now Frisk wasn’t stupid, she knew she couldn’t just jump into the Ruins below her, that would be suicide. Instead, she eased herself down into the hole and scaled the wall. Carefully climbing down till she finally reached the floor. She took a break there, relaxing by the flowers. She let her mind wander, remembering the last time she was here. Everything was the same, the magic preserving it perfectly. Once she was ready to move on Frisk made her way down the tunnel, this was it, she would finally learn the truth.

* * *

 

Sans made his way through the Underground, he had started at New Home and made his way deeper into the abandoned world. He knew he should be hurrying along, but the nostalgia of being there again had him moseying along slowly. He could feel the pull, his instincts telling him that he was on the right path. The feeling relaxed him, she was getting closer with each step and soon enough he’d find her. He walked through the echo flowers, hearing them whisper words from the past. ‘Can you believe it?’ One voice whispered. ‘The barrier was broken!’ it continued. ‘We are finally free, let’s hurry to see the sun!’ a second voice replied. Most of the echo flowers held happy tales now, thanks to Frisk. Most called her the savior, the Angel of the Underground. He couldn’t help laughing, Frisk hated all the attention she got from saving the monsters.  
Thoughts of Frisk only made him move faster, his whole body was jittery at the idea of seeing her safe. Before he knew it Sans was in Snowdin, his old house stood as a silent reminder of his time trapped with his brother. He wasn’t a big fan of the house, or the snow for that matter. After all the time spent underground watching the snow, he was happy to be rid of it. He quickened his pace, hating the white powder that covered everywhere he looked.

Sans found Frisk sitting in front of the fireplace in Toriel’s old house, her eyes shifted to him briefly before going back to watching the fire. “I knew someone would come eventually. Figured waiting here was the best option.” She stretched and stood, a thoughtful look on her face. “I needed to come here, I needed to know.”

“Well kid, did you find what you came for?” Sans held a hand out to Frisk, she hesitated before taking it.

“I did, I learned the truth, and had a chat with an old friend.” She smiled at Sans, a genuine smile. “I’m ready to go home, thank you for saving me, Sans.” Blue blush dusted his cheeks. Sans wasn’t prepared for this, he half expected her to fight him. He pulled her through a shortcut to Grillby’s.

“I’ll treat you to a burg and you can tell me all about it Girly.” He held the door open for her, “I gotta make a call, go grab a seat and tell Grillbs we want two burgs. I’ll be in soon.” She nodded, giving a shy smile, Sans felt his soul flutter, he really enjoyed her smile. He pulled out his phone and called Toriel, letting her know Frisk was safe and sound, and after they ate he would drop her off. Truthfully he just wanted to spend some more time with her, he couldn’t shake the foreboding feeling he felt, but having her close seemed to quell it. Maybe it was his instincts, or maybe something was really wrong. For once Sans hated being a monster.  
**I hope you liked it!**


	7. Burgs and Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is a little slow, but I hope you like it all the same.

Frisk felt better, she felt happy, she actually relaxed. This was the real world, her real friends! She realized she needed to apologize to her friends for her behavior. She also needed to talk to Sans, she was carrying his baby, there were many things they needed to figure out and so little time to do so. Frisk knew the baby needed magic, but she didn’t know how they could supply it. There was also the worry about the baby surviving. She sat at the booth, waiting for Sans. She had ordered their food and was sipping at a ginger ale. A bottle of ketchup sat next to her, ready for the short skeleton.

“Sorry Kiddo, your mother really knows how to talk a fellas ear off.” Sans tossed a rubber ear onto the counter, earning a round of giggles from Frisk. “Glad to see I can still tickle your funny bone.” He took his seat, chuckling at his own jokes. “Tibia honest, I was worried about you. Next time you wanna climb the mountain, leave a note.” Sans drank his ketchup, watching Frisk.

“Sorry, it was the only way.” She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. “I missed you, Sans. I never thought I’d see you, or our friends again. You saved me, just like I hoped you would.” Tears started to spill down Frisk’s cheeks. “They did awful things, and now we have this baby.” She placed her hand over the tiny bump. “I don’t want you to feel responsible. You had as much choice as I did, so you can walk away. I’d never force you to be a father.”

“I want to.” His answer surprised them both. “I want to be there for this baby, and for you. You’re still my pal, we’ll just be friends with a kid. No bones about it.” He winked at her, causing her to smile again. Grillby placed their food down, nodding hello to Sans. “Bone appetite Kid.” Frisk choked on a bite. She shot a glare at Sans for making her laugh. They ate in silence, both feeling at peace.

Suddenly, without any warning, Frisk launched from the bar stool and ran to the bathroom. Sans waited, not sure what to do. A few moments later she reappeared, her face was pale. When she sat down she pushed her plate away. “Just a few more weeks.” Sans heard her mutter. He bit back a laugh, knowing she’d only get angry at him.  
Once Sans finished eating, they headed back to Toriel’s. The weather was decent and Frisk convinced Sans to walk. She wanted to spend some more time with her best friend. She made them stop by Muffet’s Bakery for some pastries, her mouth watered at the sight of them. Sans bought her a spider doughnut and a croissant, enjoying the look of bliss as she munched away on the food.

They took a detour through the park, Frisk sat on a bench while she finished eating. Sans sat with her, “So before we get you home, there are a few things we need to discuss.” Frisk sighed, he was right, they needed to talk about many things. “You’re going to need magic soon, it’s easy enough to do. You’ll also need routine checkups at the lab, and with a human doctor. Skeletons are rare, it’s a slim chance you can get one to term. We’ll need to talk all the precautions, it’s going to be really hard, but I’ll do everything I can to make sure you both survive.” Sans had to fight the urge to hold her. He wanted to pull her onto his lap and hug her, he wanted to place his hand on her stomach. Sans curled his hands into fists to stop from following his instincts.

Frisk suddenly remembered her nightmare, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. “What about my soul? They tested on it so many times, breaking pieces of my soul and trying to repair it with another soul. I don’t even know how much of my soul is even mine. What if it harms the baby? What if my soul fully shatters? It scares me, I just want to feel like myself again.” Her body shook in fear, she could feel the unnatural parts of her soul weighing her down.

Those words broke what little will he had, Sans pulled her into a tight hug. He rubbed gentle circles on her back and stroked her hair. “We’ll find a way to fix it.” He growled out, his instincts taking full control. Once Frisk had calmed down she pulled away from his embrace, blushing bright red. Without thinking Sans pulled their baby’s soul forward, cupping it so only they could see the small soul. “This is our child, if you look closely you can see a bit of determination, it’s still early, but she’s just as determined to live as you are.”

Looking at the soul Frisk could see a pinkish tint to the soul, and on further inspection she noticed little specks of red littering its surface. “You said ‘she’ how do you know?”  
She watched as Sans pushed magic into the soul, causing it to briefly turn purple. Once the soul returned to its pinkish state he let it return to Frisk. “Just an instinct. Monster instincts are powerful, they let us know many things. Mine tell me you’re carrying a girl.” He nudged the little bump protruded from her stomach, “She’s going to be beautiful and stubborn like her mother, as well as punny and laid back like her father.” His voice held so much love, it took Frisk by surprise. He cared for the baby as much as she did. They stayed huddled close together for another minute until Sans regained control over himself. He coughed nervously, standing up from the bench and stretching. “We uh... We need to get going, Tori will have my head if we take much longer.” He held his hand out, helping Frisk stand. “Come on Kid, I know a shortcut.” He led her behind a tree and straight to Toriel’s front door.

Sans knocked on the door, “Who’s there?” Toriel answered.

“Goat”

They could hear her chuckle before replying “Goat who?”

“Goat your kid here.” He finished.

Toriel opened the door, pulling Frisk, and Sans, into a tight hug. “Thank you for bringing her home, young lady you are in a heap of trouble! I just got you back, you can’t run off without a note! What if they took you again? From now on you are not to leave without a bodyguard!” Toriel turned to Sans. “Would you like the job? With the current situation, there’s no one better than you. I would feel much better if you agree.” Frisk pouted at the thought of needing a bodyguard, especially when she finally gained her freedom.

“Sure Tori, an old lazybones like me has nothing better to do. Besides, it’d be dangerous to let her just roam around on her own.” Sans shot a wink at Frisk, she rolled her eyes.  
“It’s good to be home.” Frisk hugged Toriel, nuzzling her face into the older woman’s side. Even if she was treated like a child, at least she would be home with her friends and family. Yeah, it really was so good being home.  
**Thank you for Reading!**


	8. Plans and Sonograms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing! We're finally getting into the heart of the story, I hope you all like this chapter!

Agent Bryan Doyle watched the screens carefully, memorizing every detail from the video. They had been ill-prepared for an attack by the monsters, it was insulting. Had he been at the facility things would have gone differently. He watched the monsters use their powers, one used spears, Undyne. The records on her were brief. She was strong, but not overly bright. The other two monsters, the skeleton brothers, the tall one, Papyrus, could easily be distracted by a puzzle. The shorter skeleton, Sans, he was the problem. They had yet to learn the full extent of his powers, but he a weakness. If they could just capture his brother.

He made a mental note to formulate a plan later, the biggest issue was recapturing the subject. D-001 was an extraordinarily rare case, and sagging her the first time had taken a great deal of effort. There was no doubt that the monsters would use greater means of protection for the subject. “I want eyes on the subject, find her, watch her, do not lose her again!” He watched his men leave before turning to the nervous scientist in the corner. She was the only survivor of the monster’s attack. “You worked closely with Subject D-001, is that correct?”

Reily Phillips cleared her throat before answering, nervous from the cold stare Agent Doyle was giving her. “Y-yes, sir! I was one of the scientist t-tasked with keeping D-001 in good health while we ran C.S.B.-06. I-I was mostly responsible for keeping track of the b-baby’s health.” She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as Bryan approached her. “I-is there anything else s-sir?”

“Seeing as we are unable to monitor the test, we will need to start fresh. Once D-001 is captured I want to have the test redone. You will be in charge of the group who cares for the subject. So tell me, what is the most effective way to terminate C.S.B -006?”

Reily’s face paled at the question “M-monsters are immune to normal a-abortion methods due to the fact that they are made of magic. The most effective method would be t-to use physical means, s-such as stabbing through D-001’s womb and into the baby. Any form of a-attack like that would be the most effective sir.” The words fell from her mouth like vomit, leaving a bitter taste behind. As a mother herself, she felt like she was betraying D-001, but if she went against Agent Doyle she’d be killed. Reily wouldn’t risk her life for a test subject, her family outweighed her conscience.

Doyle nodded, motioning for Reily to leave. “Oh, and Dr. Phillips, have the computers wiped and the hard drives destroyed. That will be all.” She left without a word, off to do the task assigned her. He pressed a button on the intercom, a loud ping echoed throughout the facility. “All unassigned guards and soldiers are to be in my office in five minutes. Those who are late will be shot.” Footsteps could be heard as some ran to the office, Doyle only smirked, a plan formulating in his mind. It was high time those monsters learned to keep their noses out of human business.

* * *

 

Frisk huffed in annoyance, tugging at her locket. She had an appointment with Alphys, and Sans was late, again. The last two months had been like this: she would make plans, Sans would show up late, she’d be mad, he’d make a dumb joke, she’d forgive him, they would have fun and repeat. Frisk bit back a smile as she thought about Sans. He was already a doting father, always making sure she and their daughter were comfortable. He even started cooking for her, healthy meals that were surprisingly delicious. She usually hated being doted on, but for some reason it made her feel important when Sans did it. He’d always been important to her, and she’d even had a crush on him once, but that was a very long time ago.

Two loud knocks sounded on the door, she couldn’t help smiling widely. “Who’s there?” She called, knowing it was her silly skeleton friend.

“Sore.” He replied.

“Sore who?

“Sore-y I’m late.” He opened the door, a bashful smile on his face. “If you’d like, I know a shortcut to the lab.” Sans held his hand out to Frisk, she took it, enjoying the feel of his phalanges as the wrapped around her hand. His hand was warm, Sans always radiated heat. A pink blush stained her cheeks as she wondered if kissing him would be warm too. “Welp, here we are, time to see how our little sunshine is doing.” He nudged her stomach, the bump now more noticeable. They headed inside, still holding hands.

* * *

 

Sans had a perfectly good reason for being late, humans had been trailing Frisk. He had noticed it a few days after he took up being her bodyguard. They wore the logo for Psychi, men sent to take Frisk away. Every day after he made sure to dispose of them, and for an added measure he used his shortcuts to lose any stragglers. He told Toriel and Asgore, they both agreed it was better for Frisk if she stayed in the dark. He knew she hated being guarded, but he cared too much to not stay at her side, protecting her. He loved his baby girl, and he loved her mother. Of course Sans would never let those feelings slip, how could he? He knew it was just his instincts, yeah, it had to be his instincts.  
Frisk pulled Sans along, she was excited. Today was the first day they’d get to see their baby. Alphys had a machine that worked like an ultrasound, but more advanced. It took the images from the sonogram and made a 3D image that you could look at o a tablet. She skipped down the hallway, Sans had to jog lightly to keep up. “Alphys, we’re here!” Frisk called out. “Sorry we’re late, Sans had to take his sweet time again today.”

A loud clang rang out from the lab, Alphys could be heard muttering to herself. “J-just a minute!” She opened the door, a nervous smile on her face, red tingeing her cheeks. “I was s-setting everything up, you can go in, lay down on the t-table please.” Frisk nodded, dropping Sans hand and walking into the room. She couldn’t help the spike of fear as she looked around the room. She took a deep breath, grounding herself than sat on the table like she was instructed. “Um Sans, p-please stand by Frisk.” They watched as she pulled a screen closer, “Frisk, uh um, can you um, lift your shirt please?” Alphys was blushing red, and at her words both Frisk and Sans blushed.

Frisk rolled her shirt up, allowing her stomach, and more importantly her baby bump, to be seen. Alphys squeezed out a bit of gel, using the wand to spread it around. Once she had a decent image she showed Sans and Frisk. They were in awe at the sight of their tiny baby. At 20 weeks pregnant, their baby was growing strong. “Oh my god, she’s beautiful!” Frisk whispered.

“Just like her mother.” Sans murmured, not really paying attention to his words. His eyes focused on the image of his baby. Alphys noticed how they held hands and kept close together. For Sans, it could be his instincts, but Frisk was human, she didn’t feel the pull to be close to her family as a monster would. No, Frisk seemed to hold genuine feelings for Sans.

Alphys smiled, deciding to let them watch their child in peace. “H-here, I’m going to boot up the other machine. Just move the wand around to see different angles.” She handed Sans the wand and walked to the other side of the room.

Once the female monster was out of earshot Frisk spoke, her emotions getting the better of her. “I love her, and her father.” She squeezed Sans hand, looking up at him to catch his reaction. “I love you, Sans, I have for a long time now.” Her lavender eyes glittered with emotion, allowing Sans to see everything.

He couldn’t stop himself from answering, the words spilling out before he realized what he was saying. “I love you too, both of you.”  
 **I hope you enjoyed the fluff at the end!**


	9. Love and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and hurting ahead.

“I love you too, both of you.” The room grew silent, even Alphys was stunned by Sans words. Realization dawned upon him, causing a deep blue blush to stain his face. “I uh, as a friend. I love you as a friend... Hehehe uh, yeah. Alphys, how’s it going, um, you need any help?” Sans hoped the world would swallow him up, if he didn’t need to be with Frisk as her bodyguard, he would have teleported the instant those incriminating words left his mouth. He looked to the other monster, pleading with his eyes for her to say something.

“Uh, um... Uh oh I uh, I h-have the 3D image. Here Frisk, you um, you can move it around l-like this.” Alphys brought a tablet over, the image of their baby girl on the screen. She demonstrated how to maneuver the image, scrolling it around to show the baby’s face. “You can also zoom in if you p-pinch the screen.” Frisk took the tablet, all conversation lost as she stared at the face of her tiny baby girl. Sans watched over her shoulder, his nerves forgotten, all that mattered was their child. “I c-confirmed it’s a girl like Sans said, d-do you want some p-pictures?”

“Yes, please print some off, can you send me this too?” Frisk never took her eyes off the screen, she could hardly believe her eyes. She had done her research on baby’s and pregnancy for both humans and monsters, getting herself ready for anything. Frisk could make out the human attributes, as well as some more skeleton features. Her face was mostly human, with the exception of her nose, which was just a small hole. She had wisps of hair on top of her head, and her body was skinnier then a human baby’s of the same age. This could always change later, but it seemed like the baby would look more human.

“Gabriola” Sans whispered, stroking the screen. Frisk gave him a curious look, silently asking him to explain. “Her name, Gabriola, that is, if you like it... I know humans have their own traditions for naming, we don’t have to call-”

Frisk interrupter him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “I love it, our little Gabriola.” The awkwardness from before, now a distant memory. The parents to be cooed over their baby, talking about their plans for a nursery, and if they should move in together.  
Alphys went about her business, printing the pictures and tidying up. She gave Frisk a towel to clean her stomach with, and Sans helped her off the table. Alphys noted that once again they held hands much longer than necessary. She handed them an envelope, the pictures safely nestled inside. They thanked her, Frisk giving her a hug before they took off.

* * *

 

Frisk managed to convince Sans to swing by Grillby’s for lunch, stating she was craving fries and ketchup. While Sans was better hat holding back his emotions then Frisk, he couldn’t help showing everyone at the restaurateur his beautiful baby girl, proudly claiming that she would be the greatest baby bones ever. Frisk smiled at his antics, chiming in her own excitement, even going as far as forcing Grillby to feel her stomach as the baby kicked. Sans shooed him away a moment later, placing his bony hand on the baby bump, pulsing his magic through Frisk. She giggled as the baby responded to his magic, twirling around and kicking more vigorously.

The two had a good time, just chatting and planning. They decided to start looking for a three bedroom apartment, as well as to start shopping for the baby. Frisk was surprised at how much effort Sans was putting forward, his old self would have said they had time to worry, that everything would solve itself in time.  
“You ready to go?” Sans held his hand out to Frisk, grinning when she took it and a loud ‘phftttftft’ rang out. “Hehehe classic.” His grin grew when Frisk laughed, he lived to hear that sound. “Or should I say gassic.” Frisk snorted, smacking Sans lightly. “Glad I can still crack you up, I don’t want to leave you winded, so I’ll leave the joking for another bidet.”

“Those puns stink, you really need to freshen up your act.” Frisk shot back, laughing along with Sans. They made their way home, tossing out puns and silly jokes. They were a block away when Sans pulled her behind him, his eye flaring to life. Frisk tensed, trying to spot the danger. He pushed her further back, maneuvering her into a small alley. His eyes were focused on the car in front of him, his body tensed to move at the first sign of danger. He readied his magic, forming a shortcut. He just needed to pull Frisk into it and they’d be safe.

He held his breath, ripping his gaze away from the danger and tackling Frisk into the shortcut, they landed on Toriel’s floor hard. Sans had managed to twist so he was under her, softening the landing. Toriel rushed in, her face contorting from confusion to worry. “My child!” She fretted over Frisk, making sure the young other was okay. “What happened? Are you injured, is the baby okay? Sans, what happened?” Toriel’s eyes glanced to the skeleton, searching for an answer.

“We were being tailed, they’re getting better at being unnoticed. We need to tell her Toriel, it’s not safe enough for Frisk to walk around in ignorance.” Frisk glanced at the two monsters, wondering what Sans meant. She had a guess, but hoped it was wrong. Toriel gave a defeated sigh, nodding and motioning Frisk to Sit on the couch. Toriel Sat next to her and held one of Frisk’s hands between her fuzzy paws. “When I became your bodyguard I noticed men watching you, this is the first time they got close. It won’t be safe to walk around anymore.” A heavy silence filled the room as the two monsters waited for Frisk’s reaction. Toriel took that as her queue to get everyone some tea, trusting Sans to handle Frisk.

“That’s all?” Frisk let out a relieved sigh, leaning back on the couch. “I thought I would be put on house arrest for sure. I figured someone would be watching, I am a rare subject after all, they wouldn’t want to let me go without a proper fight.” She laughed bitterly, her hand rubbing circles over her stomach. A habit as of late, she often did it when she was nervous. “I’m surprised it took this long.”

“They won’t take you, I won’t let them.” Sans growled, his eye’s going black. My girls, all mine! His instincts screamed for him to protect them. Frisk grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. His eye lights returned slowly as he relaxed. Safe, my family is safe. Frisk, Gabriola, and Papyrus are safe. He pushed his instincts back further. “Heh well, I’ll be off, keep the doors locked, the windows too. I’ll be back in the morning to see how you’re doing.” He went to pull his hand out of Frisk’s but she refused to let him go.  
Frisk stood from the couch, pulling Sans closer and wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you Sans, you’re my hero, I love you, even if you don’t feel the same.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Both parties were blushing madly, surprised at her actions. Sans felt his body move on its own accord, pulling Frisk flush against his body. He leaned down slowly, giving her enough time to pull away if she wished. He stopped, studying her face for any sighs that what he was doing was not okay, his mind starting to get the better of him. Frisk sensed his hesitation, she huffed in annoyance before pulling him all the way down, pressing her lips against his teeth. The kiss lasted barely a second, Sans pulled away once he fully realized what had happened, a look of utter shock plastered on his bony face.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” With those words Sans teleported away, leaving a heartbroken Frisk standing in the living room as Asgore came home from work. The goat monster froze, watching his daughter break down and cry. Asgore didn’t know what had happened, but there would be hell to pay.  
 **Sans better watch out, Daddy Asgore is out for blood.**


	10. All Around Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans just can't seem to get a break

Sans knew he’d messed up, the look on Frisk’s face right before he left was proof of that. He’d never seen her so broken, not even after they’d saved her. He knew she didn’t really love him, she was just confused. Her hormones and her appreciation were probably confusing friendly love with romantic love. He needed to explain that to her, then everything would be okay. Frisk had never been in love before so she was just confused. Even as he tried to deny it his soul sang a different tune. When he looked into her eyes he could see the love, her soul called to him, wanting to be with him. Deny all he might Sans knew deep down that she really did love him.

He buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly. “Hey Paps, I need a glass of something strong.” He called out, surprised when only silence answered him. Sans pulled out his phone, checking the time. 6:30 shone brightly, Papyrus got off work by Four, he should be home. “Hey Paps, you in your room?” more silence, Sans was starting to get worried, it wasn’t like Papyrus to play tricks like this. He climbed the stairs slowly, “Paps of you’re in there please say something.” Sans felt dread sinking into his bones as he opened Papyrus’s door and found an empty room.

He couldn’t remember calling his brother, but the sound of the phone ringing until the call went to voicemail sent Sans over the edge. “YOU HAVE REACHED THE CELLULAR PHONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU HAVE SADLY CALLED WHILE I AM PREOCCUPIED, LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL BE SURE TO CALL YOU RIGHT BACK NEYH HEH HEH!” Sans called Undyne and Alphys, they hadn’t seen Papyrus since he left work. He called Mettaton, the robot hadn’t seen Papyrus in weeks. Relinquishing his pride Sans called Toriel.

“Sans, you better have a good reason for calling after the stunt you just pulled,” Toriel spit out when she answered.

“Papyrus is missing, look I know I messed up but I really need to know if he’s there.” Sans pleaded, his eye lights gone and smile firmly upside down. “Please Tori, I just need to know if he’s safe.”

Any anger Toriel held, died with Sans’ words. “No, we haven’t seen him, I’ll send the dog squad to look around the city.” Sans hung up. He felt something was wrong, he needed to find papyrus immediately.

* * *

 Frisk slammed the door to her room after telling Toriel and Asgore to leave and help find Papyrus. Her worry for the younger skeleton washing away her anger at the older one. Once her parents were gone, however, all her pain came rushing back. Frisk was angry and sad, and utterly broken. She grabbed her pillow, throwing it across the room in a fit of rage, she then proceeded to run to the pillow, picking it up and cuddling it close as she cried her eyes out. Why must things go so wrong? She wanted to yell at Sans for making her feel this way. She was so lost in her own pain she didn’t hear the commotion going on outside her door.

* * *

 “Alpha Team to Bravo Team, we are in the house, standby for the getaway. We’ll be out in T minus ten minutes.” A man clad in black armor spoke quietly into a walkie-talkie. He and a group of three other men, all dressed in the same black armor. They had waited their time, watching for an opening like this to occur. With the skeleton out of the way and the boss monsters gone from the house, now was the best time to reclaim the subject.

The goons made their way through the house silently, checking each room to make sure the girl was alone. They each held a stun gun, ready to shoot at the first sign of movement. They could hear the subject crying in the room ahead. The first man signaled his men to be ready before kicking the door in. The door slammed against the wall, the noise echoing throughout the empty house. Frisk stared in shock at the intruders. Her mind pleaded for her to run, but her body was frozen in place.

A scream built up in her throat, but before she could release it the men fired. The first spikes hit her left shoulder, while a second hit her stomach, sending a total of two million volts of electricity through her body. Frisk fell to the ground with a thud, her body still twitching. One of the men picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. “Let's head out. The boss will be happy to see the subject returned.” The leader said, motioning his men out of the room. He cast one last glance around the room, deciding to toss the room up, making it look more like a robbery. As he made his way out he went room to room messing up furniture and swiping a few valuables. He glanced around one last time, deciding he’d done enough. Alpha Team made their way to the black van waiting down the road. The man carrying Frisk threw her into the back, not bothering to be careful. The door closed and the van took off, taking Frisk and Gabriola with them.

* * *

 

Everyone was out looking for Papyrus for the last three hours. Toriel was the first to go home, she wanted to check on Frisk. Asgore sent a glare at Sans before following his wife to their car. “I f-found him!” Alphys shouted, her face illuminated by the light of the computer on her lap. She had been trying to find Papyrus’s phone signal since she’d learned he was gone. His phone had been off for the first half of the search, but once it was on she started tracking it. “He’s at the p-pier.” Sans wasted no time, grabbing the two female monsters and teleporting to New New Home Pier. Undyne caught Alphys before the small dinosaur could fall.

Sans felt the pull of his soul telling him Frisk was nearby, if he had blood it would have drained from his face. “Call Toriel.” His words were clipped, the dark tone leaving even Undyne quiet. Alphys didn’t the chance to place the call as her phone began to ring. She handed it to Sans when she saw Toriel’s name on the caller ID.

“F-Frisk is gone, the h-house was ransacked!” Toriel sounded broken, her voice shook as she sobbed.

“She’s here, whoever has her has Papyrus too.” He handed the phone back to Alphys so she could relay the details. “Undyne, follow me, Alphys stay here out of sight.” Neither monster tried to stop him, Undyne materialized a spear in each hand, getting ready for a fight. Sans eye was aflame, the fire of his magic illuminating the docks as they walked past. His soul leading him to where his family was located. His anger barely contained, the only thoughts in his head are getting his family and making those who took them pay. They were going to have a bad time.  
**It hurt to do this, but the plot must go on!**


	11. Bye Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a fair amount of violence in this chapter.

Frisk opened her eyes slowly, her mind foggy. She could hear muffled voices, but her mind was too gone to try and concentrate on them. She turned her body slowly, trying to prop herself up, but her hands were restrained behind her. “DON’T MOVE TOO MUCH FRISK, YOU ARE NOT IN A GOOD CONDITION.” She looked to her right side, seeing Papyrus tied up next to her. She sent him a questioning look, silently asking why he was here. “THEY SAID THERE WAS A NEW PUZZLE THAT ONLY A GREAT MIND LIKE MINE COULD SOLVE... I SHOULD NOT HAVE TRUSTED THEM SO EASILY.” He answered her.

Frisk forced her body up, using all her strength to sit and face Papyrus. She looked over him, noticing a strange collar around his neck. He had a few fractures but nothing too extensive. She released her breath, relaxing a bit. Her mind caught up with her, playing back what had happened. Panic began to set in, her breathing became labored, Frisk was having a panic attack. She tried to fight it, taking deep breaths, but they faltered as Frisk began hyperventilating.

Papyrus didn’t know what to do, he could only watch as risk fought to control her breathing and reign in her emotions. He wanted to hug her but his arms were tied behind him, the collar on his neck keeping him from using his powers to break free. “IT IS OKAY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET US OUT OF HERE!” he watched her smile sadly, her body trembling. He scooted closer to her, leaning his skull onto her head in a makeshift hug.

Having him close calmed Frisk down, she needed to get him out of here. She knew they only kept him as a diversion to capture her. “You need to run away alone Papyrus, they don’t really want you. Please get away while you can.” Papyrus looked hurt by her words, shaking his head angrily, he refused to leave her alone with these bad people.

The sound of metal grating against metal was the only warning they had before a large group of men walked into the room. The one in front was a man Frisk had hoped she’d never see again. “Hello pet, have you missed me? It was very naughty of these monsters taking you away in the midst of an experiment.” His smile was cruel, the look reminding Frisk of the many years of torment she suffered by his hands. She mustered up her courage and spat towards him. “Now Frisk, is that any way to treat your father? I would think after all this time you’d learn. You do realize those monsters killed your dear mother. They killed many humans to ‘save’ you, and here you are, acting like I’m the bad guy.” The man, Jacob Martinez, walked over to Frisk, pulling her to her feet. “Now it seems we must discipline this bad behavior.” He punched her square in the gut, sending her to her knees. He pulled her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

Tears streamed down her face as pain wracked her body. Frisk glared at the man who was once her father, refusing to cry out in pain. He frowned, displeased with her lack of response. Jacob cracked his knuckles and punched her again, hitting her left cheek. She held her own, biting her tongue to keep from making a sound. He kicked her, sending her face first to the floor. He began kicking her vigorously, mostly aiming for her torso. Hit after hit after hit. Frisk tried to stay strong but finally, the pain was too much and she let out a weak cry. Jacob smiled again, watching his daughter squirm on the floor in pain. Deciding she had been thoroughly punished, he walked away, stopping at the door and turning to look at her once more. “Oh and Frisk darling, we will be back later to ensure the test is ended properly. Say your goodbyes.” He loved the look of absolute dread that washed over her face, reveling in the fact that those who took his darling wife away were going to pay.

“Call David, he’ll want to be here to personally ensure to the subject’s return, as well as ending the testing.” Jacob watched as one of his men took off to make the call. Most had reservations about harming a young girl, especially one who’s pregnant, but they didn’t want to end up dead for disobeying orders. So they did what the had to, pushing their guilt aside and focusing on completing their mission.

* * *

 

Papyrus was in shock, he knew some humans could be cruel, but for the man claiming to be Frisk’s father to cause such damage was unthinkable. He watched her curl into a ball at his side, her face contorted with anguish. He couldn’t help her, and that broke his soul. All he could do was offer her companionship while she suffered. He had never hated before, but Papyrus hated that man. The feeling felt wrong, but he couldn’t push it away, not after seeing his best human friend so greatly injured. He needed to find a way to get them out.

Frisk knew she had at least two broken ribs and many bruises, but that mattered little. If her father was here then _HE_ would not be far off. Her father was cruel, he had been ever since they had captured her, but the other man made her father look like a saint. She knew this was it for her, there was no way her friends could save her again. Her only hope was to get Papyrus out, he didn’t deserve to become a subject like her. She looked around, trying to find some way to cut the ropes on his arms and legs. Sighing in defeat when she spotted nothing. They were in an empty room, no windows, no furniture, the walls were made of metal, and there was only one door. From the looks of it, they were in some sort of warehouse. Blackness started to creep in on her vision, the damage on her body taking its toll. Frisk fainted.

When she woke again she was in a different room altogether, Papyrus was nowhere in sight. Her hands were no longer tied behind her, now they were tied above her head. She was strapped to a table, restraints on her arms, legs, and neck. “How good of you to join us D-001, we wanted you awake for this procedure.” The voice, _HIS_ voice. She hated it, she hated _HIM_. A tall man leaned over her, his vile eyes wandering over her body, stopping at the decent sized baby bump. “You see, we need to terminate the test and start all over. This will hurt, and you will suffer, but not as much as those monsters will suffer.”

Frisk’s fear for her family greatly outweighed any fear for her own life. “Please, leave them alone. I’ll go willingly, I-I won’t fight anymore. P-please, don’t hurt them. Please leave m-my baby alone. I’ll redo the t-test over and over, j-just don’t kill her, please.” She pleaded, her voice breaking as she fought back more tears.

David laughed, a cold empty laugh. “Oh dear, you think you have a choice. Don’t worry, you will redo the test over, and over, and over. But first, we’ll get rid of this little complication.” He pulled out a long knife, the metal gleaming as he raised it. His eyes stayed on Frisk’s face as he plunged the knife into her, his smile growing after every stab. He stopped after stabbing her six times. “There, now. Test over.” A doctor rushed forward, stopping the blood and removing what was left of the baby.

Frisk screamed the entire time until her voice gave out. She could taste blood, her throat raw from overuse. She gave up, her body going limp as she stared emotionless at the ceiling above her. She could feel the scientists healing her with synthetic healing magic, her physical wounds healing nicely, but her emotion wounds dug deep into her soul. At some point, she was moved back to the room where Papyrus was. He watched them bring her in, noticing the lack of a baby bump and Frisk’s broken appearance. He understood what had happened, but the thought that they killed his niece was just so hard to grasp. Orange tears fell down his face, he cried for Frisk, he cried for the baby, he cried for Sans. This was the worst thing the humans could do short of outright killing him.

Ten minutes later men came in and grabbed the two captives, forcing them into two large crates. Frisk went in willingly, her crate sealed behind her. Papyrus fought with everything he had, not wanting to go down easily. They seemed to decide it was pointless, one of the men pressed a button on a small remote, the collar reacted. Electricity coerced through Papyrus, knocking the large skeleton out. “Leave him here, he’s too much trouble, we need to leave now.” David order as Frisk’s crate was packed onto a large truck. He hopped into the passenger side, telling the driver to get the hell out of there. The truck, as well as a few black SUVs, made their way out of the large warehouse docking bay, taking the road leading out of the pier.

* * *

 

The doors to the warehouse burst open as the truck left, Sans rushed forward in anger. Stopping at the sight of his brother crumpled on the concrete floor. Undyne threw a spear at one of the black trucks, hitting the tire and causing the SUV to swerve and crash into the edge of the docking bay. She rushed to the SUV, taking out all but one of the men inside. “Where’s the punk?” She asked him, the tip of a spear held tightly against his throat.

Sans ignored Undyne and the human’s conversation, focusing on removing the collar from his little brother. Once the collar was off Papyrus began to heal himself. His eyes opened and the large skeleton shot forward. “FRISK!” He took in the room, noticing the lack of humans. He looked at his brother, worry, relief, and finally sorrow filling the younger skeleton’s eyes. “SANS, THEY TOOK HER, THEY K-KILLED... THEY KILLED THE B-B-BABY. I T-TRIED TO S-STOP THEM B-B-BUT I C-C-COULDN’T.” Papyrus hugged Sans tightly, crying int his brother’s shoulder.

“I know Pap, I... I felt it. When they killed her. My Gabriola, they killed her before she even got to live. I’ll make them pay. I’ll save Frisk and kill every last one of those damn humans!” Papyrus was thrown off by the amount of emotion Sans spoke with. The malice seeping into his voice, his left eye flaming, a yellow and blue pupil replacing the usual white ones. His right eye was completely black. He had never seen Sans this way, power was radiating off the older skeleton, leaving Papyrus fearing for his Sans sanity.

“I know where they’re going, this guy squealed like a pig. We need to move now if we want to save the punk.” Undyne held a very scared looking human by the back of his shirt, easily holding him off the ground. Sans sent a barrage of bones into the human, refusing to leave even one alive. They were all going to have a bad time.  
 **I'm so sorry, poor baby Gabriola.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay if you hate me for this, I hate me. I'm sorry Frisk and Sans, but the story needs to go on! I'm sorry little Gabriola, you were a cute little baby who died before you could see the light of day.


	12. Fate Worse then Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of rape and child abuse! Also Gore!

Sans felt throbs of pain through his soul, as they got closer the pain grew worse. He pushed it aside as best he could, but the pain became too much to ignore and Sans fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Then nothing. The pain was gone, so was his connection to Frisk. Anger like Sans had never felt before coursed through him, he screamed in rage as his soul mourned. He knew what the broken connection meant, his daughter was dead, maybe Frisk was too. They need to pay! They KILLED HER! DIE! THEY MUST DIE! His instincts roared within him, for once he let them take over. He sprinted down the docks to a lone warehouse at the end. Undyne doing her best to keep up, she was uncharacteristically quiet. She knew she needed to hold back and follow Sans lead this time, it was his family, so she did just that.

Car engines sounded from the other side of the door, Sans kicked it open, rushing in. His instincts wanted to go after the SUVs, but the sight of Papyrus on the floor halted them. He ran to his brother’s side, taking in all the injuries he had. Sans noticed the collar around Papyrus’s neck, an anti-magic collar. He ripped it in two, allowing his brother to heal himself. When Papyrus confirmed the baby was dead something in Sans broke. He left his little brother to Undyne while they waited for Alphys. He went room to room, making sure the building was clear.

When he got to the last room he stopped dead in his tracks. The room reeked of blood, he hadn’t even opened the door yet. Sans stopped his breathing, opening the door slowly. He wasn’t ready for what he saw. A lone table stood in the middle of the room, it had restraints and blood splattered it, dripping down the sides onto the floor. Puddles of dark crimson littered the floor, a bucket next to the table held a bundle of flesh and paper towels. A few wisps of light blue hair stuck out of the top of the bundle.

Sans tentatively approached the bucket, his soul breaking at the sight of his child’s body. It was heavily mutilated, blood covered her small frame, eyes forever closed, a large gash split her face open. He picked up the bucket, holing it gently with both arms as he carried it to the others, silently crying the whole way. He sat down next to Papyrus, no one moved to stop him as he hugged the bloodied container to his chest. “This is Gabriola. She was an innocent baby. They killed her and threw away her body like it meant nothing.” His voice was hollow, void of all emotion.

“We will give her a proper sendoff soon.” Papyrus was so quiet, barely whispering the words as he hugged his brother and niece.  
“Yeah, thanks Pap, but we need to save Frisk first.” Sans hesitated before handing the bucket to Alphys. “Please hold on to her, I have to get Frisk. I have to make them pay.” Alphys turned pale at the sight of the bucket and its contents but took it gingerly. She had to fight back the bile threatening to spew from her as the smell of blood settled in around her. “I can’t wait for backup, I’ll go on ahead.” Sans turned to Undyne, she returned his cold eyes with a sympathetic look. “Where are they going?”

“Ebott City Airfield, then they’ll board a plane. He didn’t know where the plane is going. I’m going with you, It’s a suicide mission if you go alone.” Undyne answered, her usual enthusiasm gone.

“Fine, but if you slow me down I’ll leave you behind.” Sans grabbed Undyne’s shoulder and teleported them just outside New New Home. He took a steadying breath and teleported again. This time they were in Ebott City. Sans didn’t know the exact location of the airfield, so they had to travel on foot, following the signs.

* * *

 

Frisk felt numb, hollow eyes watched her captors, not an ounce of determination could be found in her soul. She’d lost everything, there was no hope, no safety, no freedom. This was it for her. If she had never left to begin with her daughter would be alive. They had stopped moving a few minutes ago, so Frisk took in her new surroundings. She was in a hanger, she could see a large jet being prepped for takeoff. As she continued to look around her eyes fell on _HIM_ , anger flared, yet this emotion didn’t belong to her. It was Chara’s anger. One of the side effects of having her soul injected with Chara’s soul. Certain things would trigger memories or emotions. She had known _HIM_ too, had suffered at his hand, he was her father. Bryan Doyle donated her to Psychi to get a promotion. Chara was Subject D-000. Agent Doyle was truly a despicable man. “I hate you” The words slipped past her lips before Frisk knew what was happening. “I hate you, you’re a monster!”

“It seems you still have some spirit that needs to be broken.” Agent Doyle sneered. “We have time before the flight, I think it’s time I taught you a lesson.” Fear filled Frisk, Chara’s fear.

_‘That’s it, time for another lesson!’ Doyle dragged a_ five year old _Chara across the floor to a dark room. He threw her onto a lone mattress and locked the door behind him. ‘You’ll learn one way or another to do as your told.’ Chara trembled on the bed, she hated lessons, she hated her father. She closed her eyes, wishing herself somewhere else. She could hear him loosen his belt and unzipping his pants. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she cried silently. Trying to detach from another lesson._

Frisk cried for Chara, wishing she could have saved the young girl from her awful fate. She watched Doyle approach, panic setting in. She couldn’t tell if it was her fear or Chara’s, but Frisk wanted to get away. She tried breaking her wooden cage, but it was no use, she was weakened and fatigued. Doyle opened the crate, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her out. Frisk tried to fight him, but he was stronger. “No, please no! Stop! HELP ME! PLEASE! NOOOO!” Frisk tried screaming for help, but no one came.

Frisk was dragged onto the jet and thrown to the floor in what looked to be a bedroom. Agent Doyle locked the door, she couldn’t help notice how similar this was to Chara’s memory. “I’ve been wanting to have a go at you for a long time. You remind me of my darling daughter. She needed to be taught lessons all the time” Frisk tried to stand, to flee, to do something, but her fear mixed with Chara’s fear had her pinned to the spot. She watched as he undid his belt, holding it in one hand as he grabbed her and forced her onto the bed. She was trembling, her mind racing to think of a way out. Doyle used his belt to tie Frisk’s arms together to the headboard. “I want you to watch everything.”

He ripped the bloodied tatters of her shirt away from her body, leaving her bra exposed. Doyle traced the large scar that ran across her stomach from where they had removed her baby. He then traced the smaller scars from where he had stabbed her. Frisk tried to squirm away but that only excited him more. He pulled a knife out of his pants, the same one he’d used to kill her daughter. “You know, red really is your color.” His voice was light, almost chipper, as he traced the knife over her flesh. Small beads of blood formed along the new cuts. He carved her flesh, watching blood smear his blade and her skin. Once he was finished, he took the knife and cut her bra away. Doyle put the knife down and began fondling her, enjoying every pained cry. He bent down and licked her tear stained cheek, then whispered into her ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take my time with you. Frisk turned away and cried, begging for mercy. **  
That sure got dark**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't fully hate Bryan Doyle before, you do now.


	13. Bathroom Escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up again!

Sans and Undyne reached the airfield, at last, only to be greeted with guns. Undyne gave an angry scream when a bullet grazed her shoulder. She threw her spear at the human, grinning as the end sunk into the shooter’s shoulder. He dropped the gun, crying out in pain and holding his wounded shoulder. Sans sent a barrage of bones and gaster blasters, matched with Undyne’s well-aimed spears the first wave of gunmen went down. “You keep guard here till backup arrives, I’m going to find Frisk.”

“Fuck that! I’m not letting you get killed because your instincts want revenge!” Undyne marched forward, not bothering to wait for Sans, he grumbled something about being stubborn and trotted after her, his eye blazing.

* * *

 

Frisk struggled again, trying to free her arms, trying to get away. Agent Doyle had left to deal with an issue with the jet, leaving a bloody and abused Frisk to wait for his return. She pushed away her emotions, refusing to wallow in her sorrow. All her attention focusing on freeing her hands. She needed to get free, she needed to escape. She was in fight or flight mode. Every second that passed was another second closer to Doyle returning.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, Frisk struggled harder, she needed to get away. They stopped outside the door, someone cussed then the footsteps started walking away. Frisk yanked and pulled, finally, the belt gave way and her left arm was free. She let her other arm free, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself as a makeshift dress. She took in her surroundings, there was the door she was dragged through, Agent Doyle had locked it when he left. The windows were small and couldn’t be opened. Then there was a door on the left of the bed. Frisk weighed her options, if she tried to force the door open they would notice her immediately, she could look out the window, but they might see her, then there was the mystery door. It was either a closet or a bathroom. There might be something to protect herself with.

The door it is. Frisk gingerly opened the door, not wanting to make too much noise. She held her breath, looking around the dark room. There weren’t any windows. She closed the door before turning on the light, taking in the giant bathroom, a small door on the far side. A large tub took up the corner, with a giant shower head centered over it. There was a grand vanity mirror on the wall above a marble sink. She rushed to the door, opening it to find towels and robes. She let the blanket drop to the floor, grabbing a robe and shrugging it on. It was fuzzy and warm, in another setting, she would have enjoyed the comfort more. As it was she watched a bit of red tinge the once pristine white robe, a few of her wounds still bleeding. She rummaged around in the small closet more, not finding anything useful. 

“I’m going to check on the captive, you get the situation under control.” Frisk started to panic, Doyle was coming back for her. Her mind went blank, her body breaking into acting. She locked the door to the bathroom, turning the light off and ducking behind the sink. She listened carefully as Doyle opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. “Well now, someone didn’t learn their lesson. I told you to stay put, looks like I’ll need to discipline you again.” His voice was light, almost like he was joking. “If you come out on your own I’ll go lightly on you.” Frisk didn’t believe that for a second. She held a hand over her mouth, quieting her panicked breathing. She could hear him rummaging around in the other room, looking for her. She almost jumped when the bathroom door rattled. “I see, well if that’s how you want to play then fine. I have a few problems to deal with, but when I come back you are going to suffer. I will punish you until we get to the new lab, then I will ensure you suffer till you die.” Something banged loudly against the bathroom door, then the bedroom door slammed shut. Frisk waited, listening closely for any movement in the other room. She strained her ears, waiting for anything to tell her if he was really gone or not. She wasn’t going to let herself be taken easily.

After what felt like hours Frisk stood from her spot behind the sink. She made her way to the door, listening for breathing or footsteps. Once she was sure it was safe she unlocked the door and opened it. The bedroom was empty. She let out a sigh of relief, her body relaxing. Frisk made her way to the bedroom door, listening for noises on the other side. It was quiet, eerily quiet. She should hear something, the pilots getting ready for takeoff, the jet engines roaring, something. There was nothing at all. Frisk tested the doorknob, finding it locked. “Of course.” Frisk walked to the window, peering out at the hanger. The first thing she noticed was blood, lots of blood. Bodies littered the hanger floor, spears and bones sticking out of a few.

In the distance she could just make out Agent Doyle slipping out a back door, he cast a hateful gaze at the jet, locking eyes with Frisk before slipping through the door. She felt a shiver run down her spine, this was far from over, that look told her he’d be back, he wasn’t done with her. Frisk turned her attention back to the hanger entrance, there were a few guards trying to fend off magical attacks, but one by one they all fell. She could see two figures approaching, two very familiar figures. Sans and Undyne. 

Sans had his left are outstretched, his right are in his pocket. His eye was blazing like fire, a dark look Frisk had never seen before. It frightened her, yet made her feel safe at the same time. Undyne, on the other hand, had a bright grin, a spear held in her right hand, the end resting on her shoulder. It looked like she was enjoying this, but the creases on her brow and pale blue of her knuckles told a different story. She was tense, Frisk could see it from her spot on the jet.

The realization that she was safe sent Frisk’s mind spiraling. Adrenaline fading, all she was left with was pain and fear. She held the robe tightly against her body, wanting more between her skin and the world. The memory of what had happened to her playing over and over. She could still feel his hands on her body, even as she reassured herself that he wasn’t there. Her body shook in fear, she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, everything she had pushed back to try and free herself came rushing back at once.

* * *

 

Sans scanned the area, rushing to the jet and climbing aboard. He could hear crying coming from farther inside. “Frisk?” He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he used his magic to force the door open. Sans scanned the room, looking for danger, then he saw her. Frisk was huddled under a window, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. He could see her shaking, all anger left him. “Frisk, Kiddo?” He took a step towards her but stopped when she flinched away. “Hey, it’s Sans, you’re safe.” Sans knelt to the ground, moving slowly so Frisk wouldn’t be scared. His voice was soft like he was afraid if he talked louder she might break. “I need to get you out of here, it’s okay. I’m going to pick you up now Frisk.” She flinched away again, Sans sighed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

He carried Frisk out of the jet, motioning Undyne to follow as he made his way out of the hanger. She kept her guard up, keeping close to Sans and watching for any remaining gunners. “Is she okay?” Sans shook his head in response, Frisk was far from okay.  
 **Happier chapter! Hope you liked it.**


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lighter, still sad but a softer sadness.

Sans paced in front of Frisk’s bedroom door, Toriel and Alphys were in there healing Frisk. She hadn’t spoken a word since she was saved. Papyrus was healing Undyne in the living room. He was unusually quiet, not even commenting as Undyne regaled on their adventure. Sans eyes drifted to the small bassinet, Toriel and Asgore had meant it to be a surprise, now it was what held Gabriola’s remains.

The bedroom door opened finally, Toriel and Alphys walked out quietly. Alphys went to sit with Undyne while Toriel closed the door then walked to the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove. Sans followed the goat monster, watching her from the doorway. She started pulling out flour, eggs, butter, and other baking ingredients Sans didn’t recognize. Toriel had a habit of baking when upset. “What happened?” Toriel jumped, turning around to face Sans, tears flowed down her face. “Please Tori, tell me what happened.”

“He tortured her, did horrible things to her. She wouldn’t speak, but...” Her voice trailed off into sobs. Sans awkwardly hugged Toriel, patting her back gently. She pulled away wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, I need a moment alone.”

“It’ll be okay Tori.” Sans walked into the living room, seeing Asgore sitting with the others. He had been making calls to see if anyone had any leads, by the look on his face it seemed he got nothing. Sans wandered over to the bassinet, his hand brushing over the side. Toriel had used her healing magic, mending the body. While Sans knew it wouldn’t bring her back, he was grateful to see his daughter unmarred, like she was just sleeping. A sudden realization hit him, Frisk hadn’t seen her yet. Sans made his way to her door, knocking loudly, no reply. He tried the doorknob, locked. Sans walked back to the bassinet and held onto it while he teleported to Frisk’s room.

Frisk was on her bed bundled in blankets. She jumped and burrowed in farther when Sans appeared. “Hey, I know you’ve been through hell, but you deserve to see her too.” Sans watched as she lowered her blankets, looking at him and the bassinet. “This is Gabriola, our daughter. She’s so small, and uh, she didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve this. She looks like you, it’s probably all the fleshy bits.” Sans was crying, his words rambling on. Frisk got out of bed and walked to him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying with him.

They stayed that way for a while, holding onto each other for support. When they calmed down Frisk turned to her daughter, stroking the pale blue hair. “She’s beautiful Sans.” They held each other well into the morning, holding onto each other while they mourned. They needed each other, no one else could understand their pain. It was around noon that Frisk fell asleep, tears still trailing down her face. Sans carried her to the bed, tucking her in. He pushed her hair out of her face, and with his thumb wiped away any remaining tears.

As he left Frisk’s room San was greeted by the sight of his brother asleep on the couch. There was a quiet murmuring coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of coffee. Sans entered the kitchen, following the smell. Toriel and Asgore were sitting at the table, talking quietly. They stopped when Sans walked in, he ignored them, grabbing a mug and filling it with the black heaven. He took a sip, walking back to the goat monsters and taking a seat at the table.

Toriel was the first to speak, “How is she?”

“She’s asleep, it’ll be okay I think. She’ll pull through.” Sans answered between sips.

“And you?” Asgore spoke with concern, he knew of the loss, he knew the toll it weighed on one's soul. “Will you pull through this?”

Sans stared into his mug, the black liquid reflecting his face. He could see the lines under his hollow eyes, the crease in his brow, the lack of smile. Sans barely recognized himself. “I’m not sure yet, ask me again once I’ve killed the bastard who did this.” He responded honestly.

The two boss monsters shared a look, Toriel placed a fuzzy paw on Sans shoulder. “We understand the need for revenge, that is why you will be in charge of the task force to destroy Psychi.”

“What about Frisk? I can’t just bring her along.” Sans stood from his chair, anger seeping into his words.

“Now that you’re not connected to Frisk you won’t need to guard her,” Asgore stated. “Undyne has volunteered to take your place as her guard. You can now focus on avenging your child.” He took a long sip from his tea, humming at the taste before continuing. “We have been given permission from the humans to wipe the group out. It seems they have made a lot of waves lately. The human leaders are not happy.” Sans stared at Asgore, any argument lost on his tongue. The king had his authoritative facade on, giving Sans no choice but to comply.

He left the room without another word, coffee forgotten. Sans mind reeled at the thought that he no longer would be with Frisk. He was glad he could avenge his daughter, but his soul twisted at the thought of anyone else protecting Frisk. He wouldn’t be able to be near her, to hold her hand, to see her smile at his jokes. Sure they could still hang out, but now there was no reason for Sans to be alone with her, and that thought made his soul wrench in pain. He always believed that his feelings for Frisk were pure instinct, but the pain he felt now said otherwise.

* * *

 

Frisk awoke sometime around 3 pm, her eyes were sore and puffy, but she didn’t care. She noticed the bassinet was gone, her body went cold and she wrenched her door open, looking around frantically. She spotted it next to the couch, rushing closer she saw her daughter still inside. Frisk caressed her child’s hair, tears falling once more.

“We planned the funeral, there are just a few details needed, it will take place in two days.” Frisk turned to look at her mother, Toriel wrapped her in a tight hug. “Please my child come to eat. The others are in the kitchen waiting for us.” Frisk nodded reluctantly, allowing her mother to pull her into the kitchen. Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, and Undyne were sitting at the table eating. They paused when Frisk walked in, giving her sympathetic looks. Frisk stared at the ground, not liking all the attention on her.

Sans cleared his throat, “So Tori, what is your secret ingredient this time, the food is delicious.” He gestured to the shepherd's pie Toriel had made.

Toriel took a seat, gesturing for Frisk to do the same. “Thank you, Sans, I added snails and worms to the ground beef, it gives the food an earthy flavor!” Toriel punctuated her words by scooping a spoonful into her mouth and sighing contently.

Undyne turned pale and pushed her plate away, Frisk watched her, wondering why she was there. Seeming to get the hint Undyne spoke up. “I’m your new bodyguard, Sansy here is going to tear down the organization who took you with his bare hands, and get revenge for your little girl.” Undyne slapped Sans shoulder, her voice ringing with pride. Frisk could only stare wide-eyed at Sans, hoping he would correct Undyne, hoping he wouldn’t leave her too. He never did.  
 **I hope you liked this chapter, see you in the next one!**


	15. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I realized I made a small mistake in chapter 10. There is no upstairs, lol I fixed it. Secondly, this chapter contains mentions of rape.

The funeral was small, only immediate family allowed. They had Gabriola cremated, her ashes now in a small urn, Frisk had agreed to keep them with Sans family. So now a small light blue and white urn sat with an assortment of others in the Skeleton family vault. After the funeral Sans had volunteered to walk Frisk home, giving her more time to say goodbye to their daughter. Sans watched as she placed a bouquet of echo flowers in front of the urn, whispering something into them. Frisk then stood and walked to Sans, accepting the hand he held out to her.

They walked in silence, both having so much they wanted to say, but not knowing how to say it. It was Sans who broke the silence first. “Here, this is for you.” He pulled out a small box, Frisk took it from him, opening it carefully. Inside were two necklaces, a small pink heart encased in silver was on each. “Each one has a bit of her ashes.” He grabbed one of the necklaces and fastened it around her neck. Frisk couldn’t help blushing and crying. She took the other necklace and placed it around Sans neck. “Now no matter how far we go we will always have our daughter.”

Frisk hugged Sans, crying into his shoulder. “Thank you, Sans, this means so much to me. I don’t know how I could have made it through this without you.”

“Frisk I... I’ll always be here for you, that’s what best friends are for.” Sans wanted to tell her he loved her but he couldn’t say it, not when he was about to leave for who knows how long.

“I know you don’t love me, I know, but please stay with me. I have a bottle of Vodka Undyne gave me, it was supposed to be for when Gabriola was born but...” she trailed off, the words stuck in her throat. “Please stay for a bit and drink.” Sans couldn’t refuse her, not when she pleaded like so. He nodded, walking home with her, Frisk grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and lead the way to her room. They sat there, drinking quietly, so much had happened in such a short time, but the alcohol dulled the pain. “Sans, can you make me a promise?” Sans sipped at his drink, mulling it over, he hated making promises. Frisk continued before he had a chance to answer. “It’s a simple request: when you find Bryan Doyle, make him suffer, make him beg, and make him feel all the pain he caused.” Frisk downed her glass of vodka, pouring another one and downing that too.

When she spoke again, her voice was small, vulnerable, full of pain. “He raped me, he kept saying he’d put a proper child in me. That he’d let me experience being a mother of a human, that I should thank him for being so kind. He called her trash, ‘The only good monster is a dead monster.’ can you believe that? He is the monster. He was Chara’s father. He raped her too, then gave her to be tested on. All the fallen children were subjects. He doesn’t deserve a quick death, I wish I could do it myself, watch him beg and plead, then kill him. He needs to die, they all need to die!” Her voice had grown to an angry roar, she slammed her glass on her bedside table. Her once lavender eyes glowing a dark red.

Sans put his own glass down, wrapping his arms around Frisk, one hand patting her head while the other rubbed circles on her back. “I promise Frisk, he will suffer, I will make them all suffer. I will show them a bad time, no one will get away from judgment.” Sans could feel her relax in his embrace. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, it was my job and I failed you. I promise I won’t fail you again.”

“You just made two promises Sans, I know I can trust you to keep them.” Frisk snuggled into Sans, his closeness calming her. “I’m sorry, Chara’s emotions tend to mix with my own where HE is involved.” Sans released his hold on her but kept close. “I wonder what she would have been like, Gabriola I mean.”

“She would have been stubborn like you, and always kind to strangers.” Sans mused. “She would have a talent for cracking jokes and telling stories.”

“She would be lazy though, and down to earth. Always getting into trouble and never bothering to try and get out of it.” Frisk nudged Sans shoulder, teasing him a bit. It felt good to talk about their daughter like this, imagining the little girl she would have been. Frisk laid down on her bed, resting her head on Sans lap. The whole situation was intimate, but at the moment Sans was too buzzed to care. “I really do love you, Sans, I have since I was 16. You’re so important to me, I don’t want to lose you too.” Her words were slurred, but Sans didn’t know if it was the alcohol or sleepiness.

He patted her head, smiling sadly, not speaking until he was sure she was asleep. “I love you too, I didn’t know it till recently, I wish I had known it that night. I’ll make one last promise. I promise to come back to you and tell you how I feel when this is all over. So I hope you’ll wait on the lazy bag of bones.” Sans then bent down and kissed Frisk’s temple. He removed himself from the bed, covering Frisk with her blanket and bringing the glasses to the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to see Asgore sitting at the kitchen table, nor did Asgore seem surprised to see Sans. “Frisk is asleep, she may have a bit of a hangover in the morning.”

Asgore set the newspaper he was reading down, a sad look on his face. “I know this has been hard on the two of you, but I ask you to keep your distance before you leave. She has grown too attached to you as it is, I did not mind before because of the circumstances, but I do not wish to see Frisk hurt again. You’ve already broken her heart once, I won’t allow you to do so again.” Asgore leveled Sans with a glare. His protective instincts wanting to keep Frisk safe from all. Sans just gave a nod, he had planned to do that much anyway. He didn’t want to give Frisk false hope before he left. He wanted his departure to have little effect on her.

* * *

 

Frisk lay in her bed quietly, her face reddened from blushing, a large smile spread across her face. She had fallen asleep, but when Sans had started speaking she woke up. He had listened to him silently, fighting the urge to jump up and kiss him. He loved her, he really loved her! She knew he didn’t want to tell her, so she stayed still, pretending to sleep. She decided she would keep him to his final promise, no matter how long it took for him to return to her.

* * *

 

Bryan Doyle watched the skeleton monster walk down the road alone, he would get revenge on the damned monster. The skeleton had embarrassed him not once but twice, the board was thinking of demoting him, he needed to get back and salvage things, but first, he wanted to make the skeleton squirm. Doyle waited until the skeleton was far enough away to not notice his presence. He then walked up to the mailbox of the subject’s house, leaving a message only she would understand. Bryan Doyle made his way back to his car, satisfied with his antics for now. He would be back, he would redeem himself, but for now, he would deal with the board.  
 **We have not seen the last of Bryan Doyle. This was sad yet sweet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone concerned Frisk is 21.


	16. Gone but not forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Don't worry I didn't forget about the story, been busy and what not, I hope you like this chapter.

When Frisk woke up her first thought was how she hated the sun, her second thought was of what happened last night. Her hand shot up to the necklace around her neck. She held it tightly, tears flowing down her face as she thought about her lost daughter. The gift from Sans made her feel closer to her child. Thinking of the short skeleton brought back the memory of what he said before he left. Her face grew hot, the tears leaving cool trails down her face. She couldn’t believe what he had said, why didn’t he tell her before? As her head began to spin so did the room. Frisk jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom, if her hangover was any indication, today will be an awful day.

Toriel knocked on the bathroom door before opening it and helping Frisk hold her hair. “I’ll make you some tea after, it’ll help soothe your stomach.” Frisk nodded, hugging the toilet as another wave of nausea hit her. Toriel just hummed and patted Frisk’s back with her hand, wanting to help her daughter.

An hour later the two women were sitting in the living room sipping at tea, Toriel had made a special blend of ginger, lavender, green tea that helps cure hangovers. Frisk was on her second cup, already feeling better. “So my child, what is it you plan on doing today?”

“I need to go over a few things with Sans, we have to... Have to return what we bought the... What we bought Gabriola.” Frisk trailed off, her hand reaching up to her necklace.

Toriel set her cup down, placing a gentle hand on Frisk’s shoulder. “Did no one tell you? Sans and his team left this morning.” It was like time stopped, Frisk knew he was going to leave soon, but she thought she’d have more time to be with him. She thought he would have said goodbye at the least. That brought a whole new meaning to the words from last night.

Fresh tears welled up in Frisk's eyes, she fought them back, not wanting to alarm her mother even more. “He never mentioned it, how long will he be gone, who did he go with?”

“He took Undyne, Mettaton, Greater Dog, and Muffet, as for when they’ll be back, I do not know, It may be a long while before we see them again. Until then Papyrus will be staying with us.” Toriel watched out the window as cars drove by, after everything that had happened in the last few days they all needed time to come to terms, yet now another great change was happening that greatly affected everyone.

Frisk excused herself and made her way to her room, she wanted privacy while she let the tears fall. She wasn’t sad, she was angry, she hated that Sans left without saying goodbye, she hated that everyone seemed to know but her. She hated that she was angry at those she loved. Most of all she hated the people who started this all: Psychi. If it wasn’t for them she could have lived a happy life, she could have been a normal girl, she wouldn’t know the pain of losing a child. Part of her knew if Psychi didn’t exist then she wouldn’t know the people who make up her family and friends. Frisk fell onto her bed, pulling her pillow over her face and screamed. Today was truly an awful day.

Sans lounged in the chair, he was on a jet with his team, on their way to Sierra Leone, the location of the new hideout for Psychi. The man Undyne had interrogated before had mentioned it, he even described how to find the hidden lab. Sans didn’t trust the information completely, but hopefully, they’ll find out soon. Sans closed his eyes, ready to take a long nap, ignoring the NEHH HEHE’s and barking coming from the back of the jet.

Toriel enrolled Frisk in self-defense lessons, as well as basic weapon handling. She didn’t want her daughter unprotected any longer. Frisk took to the lessons really well, she excelled in jujitsu.

After two years without a word from Sans or his team, everyone had lost hope of his return, everyone except Frisk and Papyrus. They knew he’d be back, as Papyrus says, he’d feel it in his bones if something happened to his brother. Unknown to others the two were planning a trip to try and find their missing friends. 

Alphys was helping here and there, but she couldn’t go with them, not long after the team had left two years ago she found out she was pregnant. She never got to tell Undyne. They have a beautiful baby boy, he looks a lot like Undyne but acts like Alphys. She named him Dylan, he was a month old.

Frisk had paid for everything, all that was left was for her and Papyrus to finish packing and leave. She had everything ready, and with a few new inventions from Alphys, she felt fully prepared to find her lazybones and all their missing friends. Papyrus flashed a smile and thumbs up to signal he was ready, it was finally time to get going.  
 **I'll see you all next time!**


	17. Mountain Climbing

Sans groaned as he swatted away another bug trying to get inside his skull. It seemed like they were on one wild goose chase after another. They’d been looking for Psychi for 15 months, every lead ending with more questions then answers. The team was currently looking into another lead, this one seemed truly promising. They were currently in Tanzania, exploring Mount Kilimanjaro for the entrance of a base. He refused to give up, which really was saying something for a lazy old skeleton like himself. They had yet to be able to contact King Asgore as planned, so, for now, they continued on.

“Ugh how much farther? This heat is drying my scales out!” Undyne complained again, Sans but his metaphorical tongue, he knew Undyne was very sensitive to heat, she was doing her best to keep everyone moving, so Sans could put up with a little complaining here and there. Mettaton, on the other hand, had taught Greater Dog how to fan him, so the robot and Muffet were sitting pretty in the shade watching the others worked. “Yo, bag of bolts, you reached Alphys or Asgore yet? You better not be sitting there doing nothing!” Undyne pointed her machete in Meta’s direction.

“Now Darling, it’s so rude of you to think I’m just sitting around twiddling my thumbs. I’ll have you know I’ve been trying to call them this entire time. I swear some people have no class!” He huffed, holding a hand to his chest. Muffet giggled, enjoying the banter. Her spiders were off collecting information, so no one really bothered asking her to do physical work. “It’s nearly dark, we should set up camp Sansy darling, we can search more tomorrow.”

“For the last time Mettaton, do not call me that. You guys set up camp, I want to check one more spot just up ahead.” with that Sans teleported ahead of the rest. Truthfully he just wanted along time, he didn’t get it often. Sans plopped down on a rock, far enough away he couldn’t be seen by the others. He pulled the locket out from under his shirt and stroked it. He missed everyone, especially his brother and Frisk. Papyrus and Sans have never been apart this long, before this, he was only ever away for two or three days at most. The first month was torture, with the loss of his daughter and being away from his brother all piled onto each other. He had written letters every week he was away, but he had no way of sending them. Still, he pulled out his notebook and a pen, flipped to the next open page, and wrote to his brother, he mentioned everything they had found out the last week, what they planned on doing next, how he missed Papyrus more than anything.

Sans also missed Frisk, he loved her, all the time apart made his feelings that much more real, and that much more unbearable. He tried writing to her too, but he could never find the right words. Whole pages scratched out, not one letter fit how he felt. He wanted to hold her, kiss her. To tell her face to face that he loved her, he wanted to be with her. He felt guilty for leaving as he did, but he knew he’d never be able to face her and say goodbye. So, for now, he would wait, and daydream of seeing them again.

* * *

 

Papyrus was a wreck the first few weeks, though he tried to hide it. Frisk knew him too well, so she would sit with him while he cried, missing his big brother and boyfriend. Frisk even read his favorite story and held his hand before bed each night as Sans would. After the first-month Papyrus was able to find ways to cope. He made puzzles with Frisk, practiced cooking with Toriel, and watched movies with Alphys. He would check the mail every day, and ask Asgore if there was any news. This cycle went on for almost two years, then while Alphys was in her final term, Frisk and Papyrus decided they were done waiting. Papyrus was angry, he was going to drag his loved ones back and make them apologize for being gone so long. Then he would cook them a wonderful meal and everyone would be happy again.

Alphys wanted to tag along, but with her baby, she couldn’t risk it. Instead, she made communication devices that would work even across the ocean, no wifi or data needed, just a touch of magic. She also gave them a tracker, once they got within 100 miles of Mettaton they would be able to find him with it. Lastly, she gave Frisk a Soul monitor. Her soul had healed a bit over time, but they were better safe than sorry.

* * *

 

Greater Dog had been missing for over an hour, a strange occurrence for the canine who usually tried to steal Sans leg every other day. Muffet’s spiders were going missing too. 30 had yet to check in, and the little monsters were usually very punctual. Something was happening, and Sans didn’t like the feeling creeping up his spine. Even Mettaton seemed on edge, the obnoxious robot hardly even uttered a word all day.

“My sweet spiders cannot find him, it seems he just disappeared.” Muffet patted her spiders, thanking them for working so hard.

“Hrrng we need to find him!” Undyne threw a spear in frustration, it sailed into the mountain, through the rock and clanged against something metal. Everyone was silent, looking at the spot the spear went. “Everyone else saw that too right?”

“Yeah, I think we found the base, maybe GD found it too.” Sans walked towards the mountain and then into the mountain, disappearing just like the spear. He reappeared shortly after, spear in hand. “I found a trace of GD’s magic, he went this way. Alright, team, it’s finally time to get rid of these bastards once and for all. When this is over we can get home, see our families, get paid, and take a long vacation.” The group cheered, everyone started getting ready, packing up their camp and getting their magic ready. This was it, finally, everything would be over.

* * *

 

Their plane landed in Mozambique, the last place they were in contact with Sans and his team. Frisk collected their bags while Papyrus tried to get a signal on the tracker. She hauled their bags over, plopping them on the ground next to Pappy. “Any luck”

“No, I have found no sign on the tracker, they must be far away.” Papyrus pouted, they knew it was unlikely the team was still nearby, but it was worth a shot.

“Don’t worry Pappy, we’ll ask around. Someone would have noticed a group of monsters moving around the area. We’ll find them.” Frisk bumped her shoulder into the tall skeleton. “Let’s go, I arranged a place for us to stay, the hotel owners are monster sympathizers, maybe they’ll know something.” The duo picked up their luggage and hailed a cab to take them to Catembe Beach Lodge. Frisk held her locket tightly, praying she would find her friends.  
 **That's all for now! See you next time~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I didn't forget about Papyrus, or Sans and his team. You'll be seeing both prospectives here and there. Thank you for reading!


	18. Finding a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For warning, any mentions of dust in this chapter does not mean monster dust. It's just plain old regular human dust, so please don't panic.

After a week of searching for their first lead, they finally found something, Frisk had happened on a group of monsters who gave her information. 54\Sans and his group had passed by this area ten months ago. The cat monster who helped them out even led them to a spider who had gotten lost, Frisk picked the spider up, promising they’d find Muffet and everyone else.

Frisk thanked the clerk at the hotel as they checked out, tipping a generous amount to lie if anyone came asking about them. “Alright Pappy, it’s a long journey to Tanzania, let’s get a cab and a bite to eat on the way.”

“Frisk, are you sure it’s wise to no contact the others? I’m sure your parents are very worried by now.” Papyrus wanted to find his brother and friends just as bad as Frisk, but he didn’t like not letting anyone else know where they were.

“We’ll contact Alphys soon, the others can wait until we’re out of this country. We can’t risk them dragging us back home when we’re so close!” Frisk hailed the cab and motioned for Papyrus to follow. The little spider monster climbed onto Frisk’s shoulder, holding on tightly as Frisk loaded the luggage into the back. “We’ll save them, they’re still alive.” Frisk slammed the trunk door a lot harder then necessary, her nerves starting to get the best of her.

* * *

 

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, something didn’t sit well, he and his team were able to get into the base way to easily, they even found Greater Dog curled up asleep in front of an AC. The dog monster apologized saying he only meant to take a momentary break but ended up falling asleep. Sans couldn’t even feel the presence of any humans, maybe this was a dead end like all the others. “Metta, check the computers, GD and Muffet search the compound for any humans, Undyne, guard the door, I’ll check the lab. Meet back outside in an hour, we’ll decide where to go from there.” Everyone agreed and went on their way, Mettaton started vigorously tapping away at the keyboard while Sans made his way into the lab nearby.

* * *

 

“Frisk, wake up, we have arrived.” Papyrus shook Frisk gently, waking her from her nap. She jumped, pushing him away before realizing who it was. Frisk didn’t like being touched now, though monsters didn’t bother her as much as humans. She had flashbacks whenever she got close to human males, and being away from her home was hard, but she would find her friends. She needed to find them.

“Thanks, Pappy, let’s get our stuff and get to our rooms. This will be the last stop before heading to the mountain, we’ll need to get supplies and ask around to figure out where exactly they went.” Frisk grabbed her bags and lead the way to their final hotel, this was a new monster run establishment, they welcomed humans but didn’t get human customers often. Izel, the little spider monster, had found a few of her fellows near the last hotel, they decided to wait there all together and collect information for Frisk. It was how they learned about Mount Kilimanjaro.

“Hello, fellow monster friends! We have two rooms for sleeping on the reservation!” Papyrus greeted the two monsters behind the desk.

“I-I’m so sorry! There was a mix up on the computer, we have you in one room instead of two, b-but it has a pullout couch if you don’t want to share a bed.” The small purple hedgehog monster apologized, she looked at Frisk with fear, the monster next to her, a red mouse, had tears in her eyes.

“Accidents happen, don’t worry.” Frisk smiled at them, hoping to reassure them. The monsters nodded, both still looking scared, they handed the room key to Papyrus and offered to lower the price of the room, Frisk refused to not pay full price.

Once everything was in the room and they had decided the sleeping arraignments, Frisk and Papyrus went to get everything they’d need for trekking along the mountain. Backpacks, a large tent, flashlights, a map, food, and without Papyrus’s knowledge Frisk bought a handgun. She had a feeling they’d need protection.

* * *

 

He’s been watching her for the past few years, waiting for the time to strike. Now he may finally be able to get revenge. After the whole debacle with the plane Bryan Doyle was fired from Psychi, they said he was too rogue, that he had cost them their important assets. Once he captured the girl he’d bring her back and show them all how important he truly was. Without the resources of Psychi Bryan Doyle couldn’t risk getting close to the girl while her monster guard was around.

* * *

 

Frisk double checked they had everything, going over the list in her head. She counted their supplies, the monster food for Papyrus was what she worried about the most, human food didn’t sit well in most monster stomach's, and with monsters like Papyrus and Sans, they couldn’t eat human foods at all. They needed magical nutrients from monster food to stay healthy. It was her responsibility to protect him, she needed to make sure she had everything. After checking one more time Frisk was sure they had everything they’d need. The journey to the mountain would be long since they planned on trekking through the national forest and staying off the main path. If Frisk knew anything about Sans, he wouldn’t have stayed in the populated areas while searching.

“Frisk! I have a signal!” Papyrus shoved the radar device in Frisk’s face, pointing at the little green dot on the edge of the screen. They were so close to finding their friends, in just a day or two they’d find them. To finding Sans.

“Well, what are we waiting around for? The room is booked for the next few weeks, we can leave most of out things here while we’re gone.” Frisk handed one backpack to Papyrus and put the other one on. “Let’s go get our friends!”

After a few days of walking through the national forest, the duo was getting close to the signal. “We’ve been walking around this area for 30 minutes, maybe the darn machine is broken!” Papyrus leaned against the stone of the mountain, suddenly he fell backward, disappearing from sight. “WAAAAH!”

“Papyrus!” Frisk lunged at the spot her tall friend had been, diving right into the mountain. She fell face first next to Papyrus, a little stunned. “I guess we found the base. They gotta be here too.” Frisk pulled out her flashlight, shining it in front of them, she led the way into the dark facility. They walked through a few hallways, checking rooms as the passed by. Finally, the hallway opened up into a large room full of desks and computers. Frisk waved the flashlight around, checking for any signs of movement. Then, the light landed on a familiar figure. Mettaton. He was slouched over a computer, dust covering his usually shiny self.

“Ton-ton!” Papyrus ran to his boyfriend, kicking up a cloud of dust. Frisk coughed and sneezed her way over to them. “His batteries must have worn out, I need to take him outside to recharge.” He scooped the robot up easily, carrying him back through the facility and out into the blazing sun. Frisk debated following, but she knew the others must be close by.

There was a lab connected to the computer room, and a hallway going deeper into the facility. Frisk checked the lab first, searching thoroughly for any signs of her friends. The lab was empty. Frisk double checked the computer room, only finding more dust. It was strange they found Mettaton by himself, it wasn’t like the others to leave someone behind. Deciding Papyrus and Mettaton had enough alone time, Frisk mad her way outside. Truthfully she didn’t want to go farther in alone.

Mettaton was awake and talking in a singsong manner, he was holding onto Papyrus, showering the skeleton with love. “Oh darling, I’ve missed you. It was dreadful being apart so long.”

“I have missed you greatly as well, not having you around made my soul feel empty.” Papyrus nuzzled his lover, glad to have him back safe and sound. “What happened? Why were you sleeping alone?”

“Oh darling, I was attacked! Something hit me and drained my batteries, I don’t know what happened to the others.” Frisk waited for them to finish talking before showing herself. “Oh sweet heavens, Frisk darling, look at you! You are filthy, we all could use a nice hot bath to clean off all this dust and grime.” Mettaton wiped a trail through the dust clinging to his metal frame.

“Bath time will have to wait, Metta, we need to find the others first. I checked the lab, it was empty, all that’s left is the hallway going deeper in.” She pulled out a few snacks from her backpack, handing one to Papyrus and another to Mettaton. “Eat up, I don’t want to stay here any longer then we need to.” The two monsters ate the food without complaint, once they were done everyone headed back inside.

They made their way to the computer room and into the hallway quickly, Frisk leading with her flashlight. The hallway ended up leading to an elevator, the only direction leading down. Surprisingly it still worked, so the trio piled in and began their descent into the lab, unaware of the danger following them.  
 **That's it for now, thanks for reading!**


	19. Descent

Frisk sat on the elevator floor, her back pressed against the wall. Papyrus and Mettaton were on the other side, cuddled up talking about everything that had happened in the last two years. She tried giving them space, it didn’t feel right being so close to their reunion. She focused on making a plan, whoever attacked Mettaton probably attacked the others. For all she knew, they were walking into a trap. Frisk pulled out her phone and started texting Sans. She knew it wasn’t practical, he wasn’t getting them, and in a facility like this, the signal was gone. Still, it made her feel closer to him. She told him everything, from little thoughts to how the search was going. She told him how they found Mettaton and how she couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Oh darling, I can’t believe I missed so much! When we get back I declare a mandatory week-long vacation at MTT Resort and Spa. We’ll have plenty of alone time then.” He leaned closer and kissed Papyrus on the cheekbone. “My sweet Pappy.” Papyrus blushed a deep orange, snuggling into Mettaton’s embrace.

It took several minutes before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. What awaited them was a strange sight. A long hallway, brightly lit and suspiciously clean. Warning bells rang in Frisk’s head. “I don’t like this, be careful.” The trio pulled out their respective weapons. The two monsters did a double take at the gun in Frisk’s hand, she assured them she knew what she was doing. She had basic training with handguns, though she hoped not to need it.

The trio made their way down the corridor slowly, staying quiet and listening for any movement up ahead. As they got further in the walls became cells. Frisk kept her eyes forward, though her heart beat began to rise. She could feel a panic attack starting to build up, but she needed to stay in control. She could hear the shocked gasps as Mettaton and Papyrus looked into the tiny cells, children sized cells. A whimper caught Frisk’s attention, she knew that sad sound. Greater Dog was in one of the larger cells, he had a large bandage wrapped around his snout, keeping his mouth shut. Frisk pocketed the gun and rushed to his cage, reaching out for him. The large dog monster flinched, not really seeing who it was. Mettaton hacked the system and opened the door. Greater Dog whined, his eyes closed.

“Shh shh, it’s okay Greater Dog, it’s me, Frisk. We won’t hurt you. It’s okay boy. We came to save you.” Greater Dog opened his eyes and really looked at who was standing by his cell. At the sight of his friends, the dog’s tail began to wag. “I’m gonna remove the bandage ok, hold still GD.” She began untying the bandages, releasing his mouth. “Is that better?”

“Oh yes, thank you thank you thank you.”He licked Frisk’s cheek. She held off patting him for now, but once they were safe he deserved all the pats.

“Greater Dog, what has happened to you? Where are the others?” Papyrus had a serious look on his face, though he tried to keep it soft so as to not scare the other monster.

“Bad humans and monsters caught us, hurt us. They killed Muffet, they wanted her dust. Undyne and Sans were separated from me, I used to hear them, the screams...” He trailed off into a long whimper, his tail going between his legs.

“It’s okay GD, don’t say any more, you’re safe now, let’s go get the others.” Frisk forced a smile on her face, she needed to stay strong, she needed to save her friends. She led the way again, everyone was tense. The cells opened up into another lab, this one was twice as large as the first. A row of glass tanks stood along one wall, all but one tank was empty. Undyne was floating in the tank, her body bare, besides a few bandages over wounds. Her hair was shaved, and her right leg was cut off at the knee. Frisk recognized the suspension tank, the purple liquid was made from a special nutrition formula that is absorbed through the skin. She was never put in one, but they suggested putting her in it when she was pregnant.

Mettaton got busy getting Undyne out while Frisk and Papyrus searched the rest of the lab for any sign of Sans. They trusted the others to get Undyne out safely while they searched. The lab was empty save for a lone cleaning robot. After a few minutes, they heard the tell-tale signs of Undyne waking up.

“Hrrrnng! I’ll kill you hu- oh hey guys.” Undyne shouted. Papyrus and Frisk made their way back to the others. Papyrus lunged at Undyne, enveloping her in a hug. “Ugh Pap, I missed you too, dork.”

“Oh Undyne, I’m so glad we found you, well most of you. It seems you have lost a leg since the last time I saw you.” Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he wanted to ask more but didn’t feel right prying.

Undyne rubbed at her stump, a dark look taking over her face. “They wanted to see what happens when you cut off part of a monster, they did similar things to Sans, pulling his bones apart... It was awful, and there were monsters helping them! They were clearing out when they stuck me in that damn tank, they took Sans with them. I’m sorry Papyrus, I promised I’d protect your brother for you.”

“We’ll find him again, my brother is still alive. We just need to rescue him too!” Papyrus reassured her. He had faith everything would turn out alright.  
Frisk stayed back as they left, letting Papyrus lead the way, he and Mettaton were helping Undyne walk. Frisk was happy to have found a lot of her friends, but the loss of Muffet and the fact that Sans was still missing really weighed on her mind.

* * *

 

Bryan Doyle set his trap, he knew the girl would have to come back through this way, and when she did, he would have her! He wasn’t going to let her get away again. With her as his captive, Psychi would have no choice but to take him back. They would see how important he is, they would need him again. He could hear the elevator doors opening, the sound of multiple people heading his way. Soon he will have revenge!  
 **Things are gonna start heating up soon!**


	20. Bryan Doyle is a Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is a lot of violence in this chapter!

They were almost outside when Greater Dog stopped and began sniffing the air, his ears perked. Frisk watched him, pulling out her gun. The other three didn’t notice Greater Dog’s change and continued on their way. Once they were outside safely Frisk calmed down. “Come on GD, let's go outside!” Frisk lowered her weapon and nudged Greater Dog to the door. He left reluctantly, giving the air one last sniff. Frisk went to follow but was grabbed.

Strong arms wrapped around her and a hand clamped over her mouth. “Hello Pet, did you miss me?” Doyle pulled her into one of the offices, ripping her bag off her back, throwing her to the floor, and locking the door behind him.

“I don’t know what you’re planning but my friends and I will stop you!” Frisk held her gun tightly, pulling it behind her to hide it. She wanted to know more before killing the vile snake before her.

Doyle just laughed at her. “Oh pet, your friends can’t help you now. I set up a barrier, it’s only one way. Once your monster scum left this base they were stuck on the other side. Only a human can break it, and I don’t plan on letting you try.”

Frisk fought the fear his words caused her, trying to focus on the anger instead. She needed to stay in control of her emotions if she was t get out of this alive. “Why are you attacking me now, why can’t you just let me go?!”

“An asset like you? You are a rare gem, able to fight the corruption in your soul, able to release the monsters onto the world, able to survive everything with determination alone. They want you back, and if I’m the one who brings you they’ll have no choice but to take me back as well. Now hand over your weapon, we wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt would we?”

Frisk glared at Bryan Doyle and brought her gun forward, pointing it at him. “The only one getting hurt today is you.” Her hands shook, but her voice was strong. Frisk cocked the gun, aiming at his chest. “I want some answers, it’s just a matter of whether I get them before or after I shoot you.”

“My such fierce words, we’ll see about that.” Doyle lunged at Frisk, dodging as she fired shots. He tackled her, ripping the gun from her hands and throwing it across the room. He then proceeded to punch her, enjoying the sound of his fist hitting her face. Frisk brought her elbow up and slammed it into his side, then bringing her leg up she kicked him away from her. Doyle smiled, he loved when his prey fought back. He grabbed Frisk’s leg, pulling her towards him and flipping her onto her stomach. “I can’t wait to teach you another lesson. When I break you I’ll take you to see that skeleton monster you’re oh so fond of.” Frisk froze, her blood running cold. Her mind went back to the last time he raped her. She could feel Chara’s fear and anger inside her again. The memories threatening to take over. “What is this, have you given up already? I won't go easy on you just because you decided to behave.”

Bryan Doyle began to undress Frisk, the sensation of her clothes being removed dragged Frisk back to the present. She started fighting, he had let his guard down and Frisk was able to kick him in the groin, she then punched him and dashed to where the gun was thrown. Doyle didn’t stay down long, anger coursing through him. He let out a growl and stalked after Fisk. The room was dark, and without a flashlight, it was hard to find the gun amongst the dust and unused office supplies. Doyle grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed Frisk’s head against the desk, grinning as she crumpled to the floor. Dazed Frisk reached her hand out and tried to feel the gun. Her hand brushed the cool metal, it was at her fingertips. Before she could grab it Doyle pulled her up and threw her onto the desk, using his body to pin her down.

“You’re only delaying the inevitable my pet. Maybe I should impregnate you, then the scientists will have another subject to use, and the look on lover boy’s when he finds out you’re carrying the baby of the man who killed his child. Oh, I can’t wait. I watched you two that day. When he gave you this necklace.” Doyle unclasped the locket from Frisk’s neck, dangling it in front of her face. “I even watched how you two embraced. I’ve been watching you every day since you got away. You caused me so much trouble, and now I can fix everything!”Doyle began removing his belt with one hand while the other still held the locket.

“GIVE IT BACK!” Frisk pleaded, that locket was her most important treasure. It held part of her daughter. She hated the sight of it in his clutches. “I don’t care what happens to me, please just give it back.” Tears started flowing down Frisk’s face. She slowly moved her arm along the side of the desk to where a small utensil cup was knocked over, the pen it once held scattered in front of it. Her hand found a pen and she swung it at Doyle, stabbing him in the hip. Her other hand snatched at the locket, wrenching it from his grasp. She dived for the gun, grabbing it and rolling over to fire it. The first bullet missed, but the second one hit Doyle in the abdomen. The final shot hit him in the chest.

Doyle stood there, a surprised look on his vile face. “You... You shot me.” He fell back, a pained and bitter laugh leaving him. “Ha.. haha he... Hee hee HAHAHA You’re a killer now too! YOU KILLED ME! HAHAHA NOW, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS ME!” Bryan Doyle took a long breath, watching Frisk as if he’d just won the greatest gift. “You want to find that boy toy of yours right? The only way you’ll ever find Psychi is if you give up and go back to them. Alone. No monster protection. You’ll never find him otherwise. He’s too important, just like you are.” He laughed again and started coughing up blood. “You stupid bitch. The only reason you got the others back is that they weren’t useful. They are pathetic monster trash.” He then closed his eyes, his breathing slowing.

Frisk sat there, an eternal debate going on. Against her better judgment, Frisk went to her bag and got out some monster food. She then force fed the food to Doyle, keeping him alive for a while longer. Frisk kicked him to make sure he was passed out, then when she was really sure she put the gun in her front pocket, slipped her shirt back on, and lifted Doyle up. It wasn’t easy seeing as he was a head taller than her and weighed twice as much. She had one of his arms slung over her shoulder and with his body mostly resting on her back she half dragged half carried Doyle out of the office, grabbing her backpack on the way, and out of the facility.

Her friends were beating on the barrier, trying to get back in. She felt relieved knowing they were safe and within sight. Frisk walked through the barrier with Doyle, the sight of the man angering and scaring her friends. Especially Papyrus who knew how evil Doyle was. Frisk dumped him on the ground and fell to her knees, she was emotionally exhausted, but she needed to explain what had happened.

“Papyrus please heal him, then tie him up. I don’t want him escaping. He knows how to get to Sans, we need him alive.” She then told her friends what had happened, how he had ambushed her and how they fought. She left out some of the details, not wanting to upset her friends further. Once Doyle was healed to the point of being stable Mettaton tied him up with some rope. Frisk had brought it in case they needed to climb down somewhere, luckily it came in handy now. Papyrus wanted to heal Frisk too, but seeing as he’d just healed their friends in the lab and Doyle, she knew he was out of magic. She made him eat some monster food and rest while the others made camp.

Once they were settled and Frisk was sure Papyrus was sleeping, she huddled by the fire and talked to Undyne about what Psychi had done. The two girls talked for hours, eventually Frisk told her the plan. “I’m going to get Sans out, but I need to be on the inside to do it. I’m going to let Doyle take me to them. To Psychi. I’ll have Alphys implant a tracker into me, one not made of metal, and that uses magic instead of radio waves. Once I’m in the base you’ll be able to find me.”

“Come on Punk, that’s way too risky, and there’s no way Toriel or Asgore will let you do something like that.” Undyne didn’t like the thought of Frisk going into the devil's lair alone. She saw first hand the horrors Psychi performed in the name of science.

“You would do it to save Alphys, it’s the same for me, I love Sans. I’ll do whatever it takes to save him.” Frisk had a determined look in her violet eyes, one that Undyne knew well. Frisk was going to go through with this godforsaken plan either way. All Undyne could do was support her and hope for the best.


	21. Puntastic Sans

Every day was the same, get woken up with a shock, fed, forced to run one monotonous test after another, have his magic drained, sleep and repeat. At first Sans wondered why they drained his magic when they had him in a collar in the first place, then he overheard a conversation. They were trying to recreate the crossbreeding test, though none of the humans they tried it on were successful. That was their reason for taking him it seemed. Well, that and trying to mess with his soul. Luckily for Sans, they couldn’t do anything but monitor his soul while the collar was on him.

One of his favorite pastimes was ‘bug the baddies’. He’d make pun after pun until someone decided he was too annoying and either sent him away or shocked him till he stopped laughing. The other test subjects looked at him in awe, they were amazed he was able to still fight back after ten months. Though truth was he held on because of Frisk. He wanted to make these bastards pay for the hell they put her through for three years.

A guard, human, opened Sans cell, “Subject M-4992 it is time for another test.” Sans just smiled at the guy. “Subject M-4992, if you will not comply I will be forced to harm you.”

“I’m shocked Greg, wire you being so rude? Watt did I ever do to you?” Sans mocked, on all fairness after eight months he had to reuse most of his puns many times over. He knew it annoyed the guards the most, and so they continued. Greg didn’t bother responding. He pulled out a remote and turned on Sans collar. “Wow, you really know how to hertz a fella. I was really amped to spending time with you.” After another strong shock Sans complied and followed Greg to the testing chamber.

Unlike any prior tests, there was another subject in the room. He was a human male, he was skinny like Frisk had been. The human cowered in a corner farthest from Sans and the guard.

A scientist, monster, walked in behind Sans and Greg, she placed an hourglass on the table in the middle of the room and left. The guard followed her, leaving a confused Sans and frightened human alone. “So, any idea what we’re in for?” The human shook his head, refusing to look at Sans. “I guess only time will tell.” Sans sat at the table, watching the sand fall and wondering what the scientists had planned this time. One hour later the last piece of sand fell to the bottom and suddenly the room reset, Sans was standing by the door, the human was in the corner and Sans was asking him if he knew why they were there.

A reset, they reset the room. Sans kept his cool, ignoring the urge to comment on it and kept to what he had done the first time. This pattern kept up for several hours, then something different happened. As Sans asked the human what they were in for the human broke down crying, begging for them to stop. “Stop what, they haven’t done anything pal. It’s only been a minute.” Sans refused to acknowledge the resets, he wouldn’t let them know he could remember them. The room reset again, now Sans would ask and the human would beg for it to end. Sans would act unknowing and the room would reset.

It got to the point where they’d reset after Sans asked his question, over and over he utter the same words, refusing to break. The human just covered his ears each time. Sans repeated the same question at least 30 times before the resets stopped and they were each taken to their cells.

“What’s the matter Greg, you guess make an oopsie? Not like you guys to send me to my cell before being tested.” Greg ignored Sans, placing him in the cell and walking off. Sans lounged on the cement slab that was his bed, wondering if he’d see his family again. He missed Papyrus, but he knew his brother was in good hands. Toriel and Asgore would treat him well, and Frisk would make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. Sans missed Frisk too, he missed her smile and laugh when he told jokes, he missed how he could talk to her about anything and she would listen with an open mind. He was glad he didn’t tell her he loved her, the thought of her waiting for him to come back when there was a good chance he’d never go back hurt him. He hoped she could move on and be happy.

* * *

 

Undyne was nervous when they arrived, she knew Alphys would be waiting for her, but how was she supposed to face her wife when she was broken? As they got off the plane and Papyrus wheeled Undyne around in a wheelchair, they caught sight of them. Undyne noticed her cute wife smiling and bawling, then she noticed the baby in her arms. “M-meet D-D-Dylan, our s-son” Alphys said while she cried, handing the small child to Undyne. Dylan opened his yellow eyes and stared at his mother, then reached up and grabbed her red hair, yanking on it.

Undyne was in awe, she couldn’t believe the little miracle in her arms, she couldn’t believe she was a mother. “I’m sorry Alphys if I’d known I... He’s beautiful. You’re amazing!” Undyne started crying as well. She grabbed Alphys with her other arm and pulled her in for a hug. Papyrus left them to have family time and went to find Frisk and the others, he was happy for his friends, but he wished they’d found his brother too.

* * *

 

Frisk paced, they had finally gotten home after a long struggle. Who knew it was so hard transporting a hostage across the ocean. She had to call Asgore for help, he was not happy, less so when he learned why she was in Africa, to begin with. Once they were home she received a long lecture about leaving in the middle of the night on a rescue mission. Papyrus was also scolded, though not as harshly. Then Toriel invited everyone over for pie. Doyle was taken to the dungeon, and Frisk made a new plan to save Sans. She knew it was cruel to leave so soon after returning, but she couldn’t risk waiting. Once Alphys finished the tracker and inserted it into Frisk they said their goodbyes and Alphys promised to watch the tracker carefully.

In the dungeons, Bryan Doyle smiled at the sight of Frisk outside his cell. “I knew you’d come; Pet.”

“I want to go back to Psychi.” She unlocked his cell and let him out. “Please take me there.” She handed him a clean set of clothes, and a gun. “I was wrong, I see that now. I should be a good subject and return to the lab.” She forced a sincere look on her face, pretending the man in front of her didn’t sicken her.

Doyle patted Frisk on the head, happy to see the subject finally coming to its senses. He changed clothes, pocketed the gun, and pulled Frisk along. They crept out of the dungeon, and out of the castle, taking Frisk’s car to a motel where Doyle made a call to his contact in Psychi, Dr. Martinez. It didn't take long to arrange a flight to the newest Psychi base, not when D-001 was returning. Doyle was already being welcomed back as a hero. If he played his cards right he might even get a promotion.

Frisk sat silently while reinstated Agent Doyle talked on the phone. She was preparing herself mentally for being a test subject again. She was determined to find Sans and get out alive. 

* * *

 

Sans was surprised when he was thrown into another reset test, this time there was another monster, she smiled sadly at Sans and the two had a small conversation, then the room reset and Sans had to do it all over again. He had to focus hard on not slipping up, who knows what the bastards would do if they learned Sans knew about resets. Part of him wondered if they already knew and were just trying to break him, another part wondered how they were able to make him reset and not the rest of the facility. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on repeating everything. Man did these guys know how to bore a fella out.

When the test was over Sans was brought to a different room, this time he was alone, he was forced to sit in a chair and face a window. When the curtain was pulled aside Sans did a double take. He rubbed his eyesockets, surely this was another trick. Sans watched as Frisk laid on a table, her black and red soul floating above her. A scientist, one of the crueler ones, stuck a syringe into her soul and injected it with dust. Monster dust. Sans tried to help her, tried to use his magic, but all he could do was watch helplessly as she convulsed and with a hear breaking sob, died. Sans pounded on the glass separating them, he wanted to kill everything, then, the room shifted. everything inside was gone, including Frisk and the scientists. An illusion, it was just an illusion.

The door to his room opened, Sans glared at the man who walked in, Bryan Doyle grinned at Sans. "Now I hoped you liked that little show because if you try and step out of line again I will make sure that happens for real."

"Good luck, there's no way you'll capture Frisk again." Sans snarled.

"Oh there was no need to capture her, she came to me willingly. Isn't that right my pet?" Sans watched in disbelief as Frisk walked through the door and stood next to Doyle. She kept her eyes on Sans, a sad smile playing across her face before returning to neutral.

"Yes sir, D-001 has seen the error in her ways and is a willing subject."

Sans took a step closer, ignoring the shocks he was receiving. He reached out and touched Frisk, hoping for another illusion. When his bony hand met flesh he fell to the floor. "W-why Frisk?"

"There is no Frisk, subjects don't deserve names. Sorry, Sans." She was escorted out of the room by Agent Doyle while Sans was led by Greg. His mind focused on her words, there was something hidden in them, he could tell by her tone. Sans had known Frisk long enough to know when she was lying, and her parting words were the clue, he could just feel it.


	22. Anger and Aggression

“Frisk, it is time to eat.” Toriel knocked on the door. “My child, are you awake?” She cracked the door open and peered into the room. When she didn’t spot her daughter Toriel threw the door open and scanned the room again. Frisk was gone, again. Toriel pulled out her cell phone and called Papyrus, who had spent the night with Mettaton.

“GREETINGS MS. TORIEL!” Papyrus answered. He was happier now that his lover was home. “HOW MAY I HELP YOU TODAY?”

“Hello dear, have you seen Frisk today? She isn’t at home.” Toriel fought back tears as she tried to control her panic.

“I HAVE NOT SEEN HER, MAYBE SHE IS WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!” Papyrus tried not to worry Toriel any more then she was, but he had a bad feeling in his bones.

“Yes perhaps, I shall give them a call. Thank you Papyrus, I will see you and Mettaton for dinner tonight. Goodbye.” Toriel hung up and dialed Alphys. She didn’t answer the phone, a bit unusual but nothing to worry about. She tried Undyne, still no answer. Toriel called all of Frisk’s friends, no one had seen her since she arrived home yesterday. Toriel was panicking, her daughter was missing. Toriel’s phone rang, Asgore was calling her. “H-hello dear I-”

Asgore cut her off, “The human is gone. Keep Frisk at home, I have people searching for him as we speak.”

“Frisk is gone. Oh god! What if he took her?!” Toriel started crying, she felt her soul breaking. Her daughter was gone, she was taken away once more.  
“I’ll find them, Tori. He will not take our daughter again!” Asgore growled before hanging up.

* * *

 

Frisk sat in her cell, waiting to be brought to another testing room. For the past three days, they have been working her to the bone ‘making up for lost time’ as they called it. The scientists had injected more of Chara’s soul into her own, it was getting harder to differentiate between her feelings and Chara’s. Everything made her angry, the tests, the scientists, even the other subjects. As if on cue her cellmate was brought back, a human girl only seven years old. She was new to this whole 'kidnapped and tested on' thing. Her name was Nelly, she cried all the time. Frisk had tried to calm the girl, to comfort her, but nothing she said worked. After the injections, Frisk could no longer tolerate the constant whining. She hated feeling angry at the young girl, but she couldn’t help it.

“D-001, you will follow me.” the guard motioned out the door. Frisk followed her quietly, she pictured snapping the guard's neck, stealing the gun, and shooting her way out of here, the thought repulsed her. What was wrong with her? She entered a testing room and sat down. Frisk was lost in thought, she didn’t notice who was in the room with her.

“Well well Pet, it looks like you really have become well trained.” Doyle sauntered over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I have wonderful news for you Pet. You see with all the recent failures with the cross-species test and have decided to retry with you.” Frisk felt cold, she fought the fear and rage bubbling up inside her. “Or, if you’re really good I can have you mated with a human. We need more infant subjects and the easiest way is to make our own. What do you say? I’ll even give you the honor of carrying my baby.” Frisk held still, refusing to look at him. Anger was building inside her, she wanted to hurt Doyle, make him suffer. With every word he spoke, she grew angrier. Her vision was starting to go red, her hands fisted, knuckles white. The last straw was when he caressed her face.

Frisk jumped out of her seat and lunged at Doyle, she grabbed his shirt, pushed him to the ground. Frisk started beating on him, ignoring the guards who rushed in. When one grabbed at her she bit him, not letting go until she tasted blood. Doyle tried pushing her off, surprised by the bloodlust seething out of Frisk. “Get this subject off!” It took five guards to subdue Frisk. She thrashed and screamed until a scientist came in and injected her with a tranquilizer.

“It seems we are finally seeing results from C-090. This is a success, after all this time.” The scientist cheerfully wrote down her observations. “The Corruption test has finally yielded promising results, we will continue to observe D-001 in different situations to see how she reacts.” She looked up at Agent Doyle, seeming to remember he was in the room. “For now I suggest finding someone else to toy with. D-001 is off limits while we observe her.” The scientist left, instructing the guards to put Frisk in an empty cell.

Doyle was pissed, how dare a mere scientist look down upon him, order him around! “Fine, you want me to find a new plaything? I’ll make you regret it.” Doyle limped out of the room and headed to the monster holding cells, ready to visit a certain skeleton and vent a bit of anger.

* * *

 

Sans wasn’t surprised to see Agent Doyle at his door. This was the man who gave Frisk nightmares, who murdered his child, who liked to gloat about all these things while Sans could only glare at him. He was surprised when Doyle sent the guards away and walked into the cell with Sans.

“Oh you will not believe the day I had, but don’t worry monster, I’ll let you feel just how angry I am.” Doyle pulled out the remote to Sans collar and held the button down. Sans tried to ignore the pain, but as it grew he couldn’t help bending over. He tried to pull his collar off, this led to more pain. “You can thank that human bitch for this. She attacked me and I didn’t get to punish her, so I’m going to punish you.” Sans smiled, proud to hear Frisk landed a few hits on the bastard.

“Sounds like you’re the bitch.” Sans groaned out, Doyle released the button, staring at Sans for a moment.

“I see, so you think you’re a tough guy. Like to talk back huh? I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” Doyle made a call for synthetic healing magic and grinned at Sans. Once the vials were brought in Doyle cracked his knuckles “I’ll make sure you never aggravate me again.” Sans started to feel a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with the beginning of this but I hope you all liked it. Thank you guys so much for reading my story, see you in the next chapter!  
> Check out my deviant art to see Frisk getting corrupted: https://www.deviantart.com/lunnalove/art/Frisk-corrupted-777259592?ga_submit_new=10%3A1545172776&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1


	23. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who has left a comment or kudos, I'm really happy that you all like my story, sorry if the updates are taking a bit. These last few chapters have been fighting me, but I'm fighting right back to get them out. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

When Frisk woke up she was in a different cell, her legs were chained together, a long chain connecting them to the wall. She felt horrible, all that anger wasn’t her. She hated the negative thoughts that filled her mind. Frisk sat in her cell and cried. She hated what these scientists have made her. They deserved to feel her pain! “NO! That’s not me, I’m not like this!” She could feel the anger, the hate, it felt like she was someone else.

The cell door opened, a scientist and three guards marched in. “Hello D-001, how are you feeling?” The scientist, a human woman with bright red hair. Frisk had seen her before. She was the one who made Frisk’s soul what it is now.

“What did you do to me?” The anger was taking over again.

“It is of no concern to you.” She jotted down a few notes then motioned for the guards to bring in a monitor. Frisk watched them cautiously, this was definitely new. “Watch the screen.” Frisk did as she was told, confused when she realized she was watching security camera footage. Her breath caught when she noticed Sans, that was his cell. She watched in horror as Doyle entered the cell. When she tried to look away a guard held her face towards the screen, forcing her to watch as Sans was shocked, beaten, healed, and beaten again.

Angry tears trailed down Frisk’s face. She wrenched her head from the guard’s grasp, glaring at the group. “Why?! Why did you show me this, why did you torture him?” The scientist ignored her screaming, jotting down more notes. “What do you want from me? STOP IGNORING ME!”

Frisk caught her reflection on the monitor screen, the sight of her once lavender eyes, now red as blood, drained all the anger from her. “What is happening to me?” The scientist took a few more notes then she, and the guards, left. Frisk sat in isolation for hours, wondering when her friends were coming to save them.

* * *

 

Sans felt like he got hit by a train, he had at least three broken ribs, a fractured femur, and many other minor injuries thanks to good ole Agent Doyle. Sans knew the human hated him, and the feeling was mutual. A scientist had come in after each beating to make sure Sans was stable, though they never healed him more than that. He swore the second he was free of this collar he’d send Doyle straight to hell. For now, Sans leaned against the wall and rested, hoping to restore his hp. 

* * *

 

 

Undyne and Alphys had a hard time pretending like they didn’t know what had happened to Frisk. Alphys made an excuse about putting a tracker on Frisk in case something like this ever happened and she got to work locating the missing human while the others made a plan and prepared for war. Alphys also built a leg for Undyne who, as she loudly proclaimed, would crawl after them if she had too.

Toriel had grieved, then she hardened. She decided mercy was no longer an option when dealing with Psychi. She and Asgore would be leading the group this time, along with Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, the dog squad, and all the royal guards. Asgore made a speech to all monster kind, letting them know of the great travesties that had befallen them in the last few years, he told them of the impending attack on the Psychi base. Many monsters were outraged, wanting to help destroy the evil group. Asgore calmed everyone the best he could, promising they would exact their vengeance. He put Gerson in charge, knowing the old monster could keep everything together until they all returned, and if they hadn’t returned in a year the monsters were to elect a new leader. With their affairs in order, Asgore prepares for battle.

* * *

 

Frisk was plagued with thoughts of violence, the voice kept repeating awful things, wanting Frisk to commit horrendous acts. The voice belonged to one person: Chara. It was twisted and dark, not like in the memories. Frisk couldn’t believe they were one and the same.

_‘Kill them Frisky, let’s make them pay!’_ She spoke, sounding just behind Frisk. Chara’s voice was barely a whisper, yet it reverberated around the room. Frisk did her best to ignore the words _‘Come on, they deserve to be hated, to be killed!’_ Chara continued, her voice growing louder _‘Look what they did to your skeleton, they hurt him, maybe even dusted him!’_ Chara almost sounding sympathetic, if not for the cruel words she spoke. _‘Look at your soul, they fucked it up, now you can’t even recognize it. They hurt you, abused you, raped you! They forced you to breed like an animal, then when you finally thought you were free they killed your baby! You can’t let them live! Kill them all!’_ Frisk felt hot tears slide down her cheeks at the reminder, still, she fought, refusing to give in. _‘I could do it for ya Frisky, you wouldn’t even have to lift a finger! Just give me control and I’ll kill every last one of them!’_

“NO! I won’t kill, no one has to die. They are evil, they deserve to pay, but no one needs to die.” Frisk was filled with determination.

_‘You’ll see things my way soon Frisky, once you realize your so-called friends abandoned you here to rot.’_ Chara sneered before going silent. Frisk felt her soul grow lighter, letting out a shuttering breath she relaxed against the wall. Not letting Chara’s words get to her. Her friends were coming, she just knew it.


	24. Dreams and Reality

Frisk sat in the grass, Sans head in her lap. The sun was shining and a small girl was running around laughing. She had cyan blue hair, purple eye lights, and a large smile. “Mama, Papa, come play!” She called, waving both arms.

“Papa is too busy napping to play.” Sans teased, sitting up and rubbing Frisk’s belly. “Any day now.” She was nine months pregnant with their second child, enjoying a day at the park with their daughter.

Frisk kissed Sans, then she stood up and walked over to their daughter, “Come on Gabby, Mama will play with you, Papa’s a lazybones.” They made flower crowns and danced in the sun, enjoying a happy day.

Sans woke up from his dream, the moment of bliss fading as reality hit. He wanted to go back to his dream world, he wanted to see Frisk and Gabriola smiling. He wanted to be happy.

* * *

 

Dr. Lisa Shuri, the woman documenting the Soul Corruption tests, watched Subject D-001. She was invested in the case, it had been her idea originally. She had been part of a research team that had discovered a human soul gets corrupted when absorbed by a monster. Her theory was a corrupted soul would take over a healthy soul if introduced to each other. It took a long time for Psychi to find a soul candidate for the testing, and now Dr. Shuri was finally seeing results. She watched as the subject had a conversation with herself, taking note of the emotional duress. She wrote down her observations, making a side note on a new test idea. Dr. Shuri watched the monitors for another hour, keeping a record of every little detail. 

* * *

 

Three weeks, Frisk had been in the facility for five weeks. Chara stayed quiet after their last chat, the violent thoughts dwindled, she thought she was getting better. That’s when the nightmares started. She dreamed about being in the underground, she dreamed that she was killing everyone, and no matter how hard she pleaded it was like her voice was gone. She watched herself kill her friends and family over and over, every night. The last nine days were torture, she was scared of falling asleep. 

* * *

 

Sans knew something bad was planned for him when he was brought into a room with Frisk. He was pushed into her cell, both of them confused. “What’s going on?” She asked, her voice devoid of emotion. She was ignored as the guards left, locking the two in the cell. He wasn’t sure if what was happening was real, Sans couldn’t believe they would just leave him and Frisk in a room together. “Please sit, you should be resting.” Frisk moved off her makeshift bed and motioned for Sans to take it.

“I’m fine, kid, no bones about it.” He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, not sure what to say after all this time. Frisk just stared at him, waiting for him to sit. After a few minutes Sans relented, he never could win against her, she was just too determined. Once he was situated Frisk sat on the floor next to him, her body facing the door, waiting. Finally Sans had enough of the silence "Why did you come back?”

She looked at him, her face neutral, it was her eyes that gave her away. He read them like an open book, seeing sadness, anger, betrayal, and love. “You already know the answer.” She stated simply, watching him just as thoroughly as he watched her. Both waiting for the other to crack first. Frisk sighed, stoking Sans face where the bone had bruised. “I love you, I’d travel anywhere to find you.” She pressed her forehead against his, relishing in the closeness. She knew they were watching, the scientists were always watching her. Frisk just didn’t care anymore. They already knew she and Sans were close, there was no use denying it. They were going to do something horrible to them no matter what.

Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk, holding her close. “I love you too Frisk, I wish I could have told you in a better place.”

“When we get out of here I demand a vacation, maybe Hawaii. They recently made a monster friendly resort and everyone could use a nice break.” Frisk and Sans spent the next hour chatting about random things, she filled Sans in on her rescue mission, skipping the almost being raped part. Telling him about Alphys and Undyne’s child, how Papyrus was doing, and making plans for when they were free. It was the best hour either of them had had in the longest time.

Once the hour was up the guards came back, grabbing both subjects and taking them to a testing room. The room was much larger then what they were used to, and surprisingly the took Sans collar off. “Don’t even bother using your magic yet monster freak, there is a barrier around the room that won’t allow you out, only humans can travel through it both ways. You’ll get your collar back when the testing is done.” The guard sneered, waving the collar in Sans face.

The guards left the room, and a voice spoke out through the speaker. “Subjects, you are to test the limits of humans and monsters. Subject D-001, there is an assortment of weapons in the glass case behind you, you are to save immediately then select your weapon. Subject M-4992, you are allowed to use your magic. You will fight to the death once you have been told to begin. Any objections and we will terminate Subject M-4992 and bring in another subject. Save now D-001.”

Frisk and Sans had no choice, they shared a pained look agreeing to just follow orders for now. She saved, chose a kitchen knife to fight with, and nodded to Sans. His eye began to glow, and he vowed he would make Psychi suffer a thousand times over for each time one of them died.


	25. Battle

The knife felt heavy in her grasp, the sweat on her palms making it hard to hold her grip as she dodged another attack. Frisk and Sans had been battling for hours, though each death she just went back to her save and very little time had actually passed. This was their 29th fight, Frisk had died mostly, though she had killed Sans twice. Neither one held back, they couldn’t risk it. Sans was expendable to them, and Frisk refused to allow him to be dusted. So they fought. Frisk dashed forward, knife raised. She swiped at him, almost catching him. Frisk then jumped as bones shot out of the ground she’d been standing. She used the bones as a platform, launching herself at Sans.

He grabbed her soul with his magic, forcing her into a wall. He let go and sent a barrage of bones at her, sighing in relief as she dodged. She flashed a brief smile his way, spinning as another set of bones flew her way. She jumped, spun, ducked, and sidestepped her way closer, she used her momentum and tackled Sans, bringing her knife up to strike, only for bones to protrude through his chest and into her own. Frisk looked down at Sans, dropping her knife and stroking his face. “I’ll see you in a second, I love you.” She coughed, blood splattering across Sans face. She watched her tears fall, mixing with blood and dust. Her arms gave out, her vision blurred. Frisk watched her soul shatter, the bright light flashing, then red letters formed before her, LOAD, RESET. Frisk loaded the save, blinking as she readjusted. She looked at Sans, a sad smile shared between the two as the got ready to go again.

“Enough.” The voice spoke, “Subjects get away from the door.” Sans and Frisk obeyed, glad for the killing to be done with.

They were not prepared for who walked through the door. “Hello Lovelies, have you missed me?” Muffet stood in the doorway, a smug smile on her face.

“H-how are you here? I watched you die.” Sans couldn’t believe his eyes, he had been in the room when Muffet was dusted. He could still picture it in his mind, it had been so gruesome. They had injected her soul with so much determination she didn’t even melt, her soul swelled with the unnatural chemical until it exploded. Her dust coated everything.

“Oh hoho, oh my dearie, no, I never died, that was merely an illusion!” She laughed. “You see I always side with whoever pays better, and these lovely people pay oh so much better.” She acted as if it was a trivial matter. Her posh attitude grating on Sans nerves. “I’m here to break you, dearies.” She smiled. Muffet laughed and smiled like she was still their friend like she hadn’t betrayed them to the ultimate bad guys. “Now, be good little subjects and follow me.” Frisk could feel the anger build up at the betrayal. Chara’s voice laughed in her ear, Frisk’s hold on her soul slipped, allowing Chara to take over.

It happened so fast, one second Frisk was standing stock still, the next she had grabbed the knife and tackled Muffet with it. She got in one good stab before the guards pulled her off and disarmed her. Sans was taken aback, he’d never seen Frisk so volatile, not even when they were trying to kill each other. He caught sight of her, her eyes were blood red, a huge smile cutting across her face. She laughed as Muffet squirmed on the ground in pain. Sans knew that wasn’t his Frisk, no, it was something evil and cruel. She turned and looked at Sans her smile widening, “What’s wrong smiley trashbag, aintcha happy?” Her voice was cold, deeper, and dripping with venom.

“RESTRAIN THEM!” Dr. Shuri ordered, she handed Muffet some monster food to heal herself with, she cuffed Frisk’s arms behind her back while a guard collared Sans. He was hurried out of the room and back to his cell while the took Frisk to another testing room. Once Dr. Shuri was certain everything was in order she too entered the new testing room, taking a seat in a chair across from Frisk. “Why did you attack my agent?”

“Free me and I just might tell ya.” Frisk shook her shoulders, showing what she meant.

Dr. Shuri watched her, mulling it over. “Answer one thing, then I’ll free you from those cuffs. Who are you?”

“Heehee, clever bitch. The name’s Chara, Frisky is not available currently.” Chara motioned for the cuffs to be removed again. “A deal’s a deal lady.”

“Interesting. Oh and, I don’t make deals with subjects.” Dr. Shuri smirked, then she left the room, leaving Chara alone.

“Lying bitch, I’ll kill you first! Ya hear me? Every one of ya is gonna die!”

Dr. Shuri ignored the outburst, she ordered a guard to fetch agent Doyle, and for another to bring a soul analysis machine. She jotted down a few notes, underlining and circling the word Chara.

‘LET ME OUT!’ Frisk screamed, she was trying to take back control but Chara was too strong. ‘This is MY body, give it back Chara!’

‘Hush Frisky, I’m in charge now.’ Chara cooed.

Frisk tried fighting, but she couldn’t get a grasp on her soul, so she waited, determined to gain control when Chara drops her guard.

Chara watched the door, fuming about the bitch who lied to her. She stood up, knocking over her chair as she tried to force the cuffs off her wrists. She screamed obscenities until her throat was raw, then she kicked at the door and walls. When the door opened again Chara froze, fear mixing with her rage.

“Well well, I hear my favorite pet has returned in the body of my new pet. Hello Chara dear, did you miss daddy?” Doyle picked up the knocked over chair and forced her onto it. He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “What has it been, 20 years?”

“30 actually, 30 wonderful years without seeing your disgusting mug.” She snapped, earning a slap to the face. “I see you haven’t changed a bit, well besides the hair. Bald suits you, it helps highlight the evil villain you are, ‘Daddy’.” She mocked, grinning when he slapped her again. She knew she was getting under his skin.

“Enough you little cunt, the next words out of your mouth better be answers to Dr. Shuri’s questions or so help me I’m going to teach you a lesson and remind you where you belong!” Chara stopped smiling, the memory of her last ‘lesson’ flashing through her mind. The distraction was all Frisk needed to take back control.

“She’s gone, Chara’s gone. You scared her away.” Frisk kept her voice soft, her eyes focused on her hands. Doyle wrenched her head up staring into her violet eyes. Frisk refused to show emotion, she wouldn’t let him know he got to her as he got to Chara. “Chara’s gone, so please release me.”

“Where is she, make her come back out.” Doyle seemed nervous, he kept looking at the camera in the corner of the room.

“I can’t she has to want to take over, I don’t control when she does. You know Chara, no one ever really controls her.” Frisk was glad to see Doyle sweat nervously, and if it meant she could get out of the room faster then she was happy to answer all the questions. “Is there anything else you want to know, or is that all?”

“Let her go back to her cell. I want Subject D-001 on lockdown until further notice.” Dr. Shuri’s voice spoke over the speaker, Doyle obeyed. He uncuffed Frisk and escorted her to her cell.

Before he let her go inside he pulled her close and whispered into her ear. “I know you’re in there Chara, you thought you could get away from me but I’ll never let you go. You are mine now and forever.” He then shoved Frisk into her cell, smirking when she fell to the floor. She really hated that guy.


	26. Memories of the Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, won't have internet for another week or so, got lucky and am able to post this chapter for you. When I have internet I can post the rest. I have up to chapter 29 done, I really love this story and can't wait for you to read what's happening next. I'm also going to participate in Frans week I hope you'll check it out it's a sweet set of stories that all fit into one piece. A lot happier than this one. Enough blabbering, here is the story.

Frisk was confused, she watched the memories play, not remembering them, yet there was no doubt that the woman in front of her was Linda Nero, her mother. Could there have been a time in her life when Frisk’s mother cared for her and she just didn’t remember it? “Come here sweetie.”

“Yes, Mama.” A young voice spoke, a voice that wasn’t Frisk’s. She looked closer to her mother, noticing how young she looked. Linda couldn’t have been more than 19, Frisk was beyond confused. This was a memory, but not one of her own, no, it was Chara’s. But why was her mother there?

Frisk watched from the eyes of a young Chara as she interacted with Linda. She could see how much Linda loved Chara. Frisk had never been looked at like that by her parents. Not until Toriel took her in. Frisk felt a spike of jealousy as she watched more. Pieces started to click into place when Bryan Doyle walked through the door. She could feel Chara’s fear as the little girl hid behind her mother.

“Hello dear, you’re early.” Linda kept herself between Chara and Doyle, shielding the little girl. “How was work.” Her voice was tense like she didn’t want to set him off.

Doyle opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. “How do you think?” He slammed the fridge door in frustration. “Where’s dinner?” He looked at the empty table and lack of food. “I asked you a question bitch! I work all fucking day and when I come home I expect a fucking meal ready! Get your ass over here, it’s time for another lesson.”

Chara ran to her room, hiding in her closet. She was crying and trying not to listen as her father beat and raped her mother. Frisk couldn’t believe it, there was no doubt they shared the same mother, but the woman in Chara’s memories acted nothing like how Frisk remembered her. The Linda Frisk remembered was harsh, analyzing. She didn’t show affection to Frisk, only smiling at Frisk’s father.

Frisk watched as little Chara crept from her room when the noise stopped. She glanced around, making sure Doyle was gone, and ran to her mother, hugging her. “Shhh shhh baby girl, Mama’s okay.” Linda picked up Chara and carried her back to Chara’s room. Closing the door and placing Chara on the bed. She then moved the dresser in front of the door. The two curled up on the bed together. Chara fell asleep while her mother rubbed circles on her back.

When Chara woke up her mother was gone, a small note was left on the pillow. Chara looked around confused before picking up the note and trying to sound it out. Frisk read it, realizing what it meant long before little Chara. The paper had two words, ‘I’m Sorry.’ Chara finally sounded out the words, but they left her confused. She made her way to the kitchen, her mother wasn’t making breakfast. She checked the bathroom, the living room, and finally her parent’s room. Her mother was gone, and so was all her things. Chara walked back to the living room. Tears blurring her vision, “MAMA!” She cried over and over, wondering why her precious mother would leave her all alone in such a bad place. Chara cried so much she fell asleep. Her father coming home is what awoke her. She couldn’t hide behind her mother for protection.

“God dammit! I thought I made myself clear last night bitch, where the fuck is my dinner!” He stormed off to his room, looking for his wife. When Doyle returned he was fuming. “Where is your mother?” His voice was quiet, scaring Chara more then if he had yelled at her. Chara shook her head, not able to answer. “That fucking cunt! She left you here too. Ha. Hahahaha. I never knew she’d be the type to leave her kid just to save her own hide.” Chara started crying again, she just wanted her mother to come home and hold her. “Shut up or I’ll give you something to cry about!” Chara tried, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Frisk was horrified as she watched Doyle drag a crying and screaming Chara to the bedroom. That was her first ‘lesson’ as he called it. He had raped her when she was only four years old. The memory ended and another began before Frisk was done processing.

Chara stood next to Doyle, he had a large smile on his face as he talked to a man in a lab coat. Chara didn’t like the man, but he was nicer than her father. She tried not to look around, he wouldn’t like that. Chara kept her eyes on the floor, trying to focus on just her shoes. Little Chara tried to understand what was happened. She didn’t get much time, the man in the lab coat dragged her to a cell and her new life began. Most of the tests were things Frisk had been through, endurance testing, pain tolerance, they even checked how much pressure a soul could take before it started to break. Then the force fed her monster food and tried it again. Frisk felt sick thinking about just how much Chara suffered at such a young age.

Memories shifted again, Chara was left on mount Ebott, it was the middle of winter. She wondered in the snow until she found a large cave with a giant hole leading down into the darkness. Chara didn’t even think, she just leaned forward and let gravity pull her down into the inky blackness.

Frisk felt a painful shock as she was awoken from her sleep. A guard was grinning down at her. A half-eaten apple and cup of water sat on the ground beside her. “Eat up, you’re gonna be busy today.” They words were innocent enough, but the way he said them left Frisk feeling dread. She ate anyway, not bothering to fight or resist. She just needed to hold on a little longer.

* * *

 

The monster army amassed just outside of Psychi’s base. They would wait for nightfall, and then it would be time to end the scourge once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and continuing to stick by this story even with the updates being so sporadic, I really hope you like it


	27. War, What is it good for?

A loud explosion was the first sign that something big was happening. Sans felt the ground shake as the lights went out. He could hear the guards yelling, many footsteps running, all going the same direction. He pressed himself against the wall, straining to see anything in the corridor. Another explosion rocked the base, Sans nearly fell over from the tremors. He could hear the other subjects shouting, they wanted to know what was happening. Sans just focused, he could feel the familiar magic of Papyrus. It was calling for him, waiting for his magic to answer. Sans wanted to reach out, to let his brother know he was alive, but the damn collar around his neck prevented him from even doing that. So Sans waited, he knew his brother was close, his friends were close.

Chara was talking, but the anger was gone. Frisk had just suffered a ‘lesson’ from Doyle. She was being kind, comforting Frisk. When the first explosion rocked the base it didn’t register to Frisk, she was lost in her despair. Chara forced her to pay attention. As the second explosion hit Frisk was more aware. She could hear yelling, people running, and gunfire. The Psychi base was under attack, after two months her friends were finally here. Frisk cried, she couldn’t believe it. The gunshots grew closer, in the darkness frisk could see the flash of bullets being fired. Two guards entered her cell, pulling her out and forcing her in front of them as a shield. The sounds of their panicked breathing sending Chara into a fit of giggles.

“We have D-001, extraction in t-minus four minutes.” One spoke, Frisk recognized her voice. The guard was one of the nicer ones who would sneak food to the younger subjects.

A commotion up ahead drew everyone’s attention. Frisk smiled as a pale blue spear sailed through the air and sunk into a guard, pinning him to the wall. He was alive, the light from the spear illuminating his horrified face. Another spear appeared in Undyne’s hand, the angle of the light making her look more ominous than usual. Frisk had never felt happier at seeing battle ready Undyne.

“Let the punk go before I make you all swiss cheese.” She manifested another spear, ready to attack.

The guard holding her flinched, but the other one, the one who was always so kind, she pulled her rifle up and opened fire. The first guard followed suit. Frisk watched as Undyne dodged most of the bullets, some hitting her in the right side.  Undyne sent a barrage of spears at the guards, careful to not hit Frisk. The guard holding her went down, pulling Frisk with him. She flailed, shaking out of his grip. The female guard took two spears to the chest, she fell to the side gasping in pain.

Undyne rushed to Frisk’s side, helping her up and hugging her tightly. “Come on punk, we have an evil organization to destroy.” Frisk smiled, about to reply when she heard gunfire, she turned, noticing the female guard holding her gun. Time seemed to slow. A spear pierced the guard’s skull, killing her. Undyne fell, she looked at Frisk in horror, holes littered her chest. She tried getting up, but her wounds were too great. Frisk watched as Undyne began to fade, her body slowly turning to dust “Take care of my family.” With these last words Undyne was gone, all her spears slowly disappeared. Frisk couldn’t believe it. The anger in her built up, and she didn’t try to fight it. She picked up the ribbon Undyne used to tie her hair with, then Frisk grabbed the rifle off one of the guards, making her way through the maze-like corridors of Psychi.

She shot three guards she came across, the first two were too surprised by seeing a human attacking them to fire back. The last guard got her in the left shoulder, but her adrenalin kept her going. When the guard noticed who she was he stopped firing. “Subject D-001, lower the weapon and come with me.”

“Fuck you!” She fired, loading him up with bullets. She continued on, trying not to think about all the dust filling the halls, or how it looked mixed with blood. Everything was coated in the powdery white dust of monsters. Emergency lights kicked in at some point, Frisk just kept going, she released any subjects she came across, the number surprisingly low. She could hear more fighting up ahead. Fire magic flew through the air, hitting the wall and fizzling out.

Frisk ran forward, turning the corner and seeing her mother protecting a group of humans from seven guards. Frisk didn’t hesitate, she opened fire, taking them by surprise. She was able to take out one of the guards before they knew what hit them. Toriel used her magic to subdue the rest. When the guards were all down Frisk dropped to the floor. Toriel couldn’t believe her eyes. Her child was safe. Footsteps echoed down the hall, they would have to reunite later. Toriel helped Frisk to her feet, together they freed the rest of the subjects in the human cells and sent them towards safety.

“Asgore and Papyrus went to free the monsters with Lesser dog and Doggo. Undyne and guards 1 and 2 were helping me free the humans. The rest of the dog squad and royal guards were sent to fight and by us time. I lost contact with everyone.” Frisk looked away, holding up the ribbon. It had been a gift from Alphys, Undyne didn’t go anywhere without it. “I see…” Toriel kept her face neutral. “We must hurry after the others.” Toriel led the way, her magic guiding her to where Asgore was.

The sounds of fighting seemed to come from everywhere the closer they got to the monster cells. Frisk killed two more guards, managing to save Doggo in the nick of time. Lesser dog did not get off so lucky. Frisk patted him as he turned to dust, trying to give him a last bit of comfort. She could hear the distinct sounds of bones irrupting from the ground. After her fight with Sans, she could never forget the sound, it had been the last thing she’d heard so many times. Frisk sped up, wanting to see her friend again.

“NEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FREE MY BROTHER AND HUMAN FRIEND. YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN RATHER NAUGHTY, AS SUCH I WILL NOT BE MAKING SPAGHETTI FOR YOU. BUT FEAR NOT, IF YOU SURRENDER YOU CAN HAVE SOME FRIENDLY GARLIC BREAD!” Frisk felt her heart swell upon hearing Papyrus, he was just so sweet. She turned another corner and saw him, he had several guards pinned behind walls of blue bones. He was lecturing them. Asgore was further ahead, he had a set of keys and was freeing all the monsters as he went. Frisk had yet to find Sans, but she knew it was a matter of time before they found his cell. “YOU SEE YOU WILL NEVER MAKE FRIENDS IF OU KEEP KIDNAPPING PEOPLE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT MAKING FRIENDS! FOR NOW YOU ALL MUST STAY PUT WHILE WE FIND, OH LOOK!” Papyrus waved at Frisk, his eyes shining with joy. “IT IS FRISK, MY BEST HUMAN FRIEND! WAIT TILL UNDYNE LEARNS I FOUND YOU FIRST, SHE WILL BE SO PROUD!” Frisk’s smile fell. She couldn’t tell him Undyne was dead, not yet.

“Have you found Sans yet?” She changed the subject. Frisk watched Papyrus’s face sag. He kept his smile, his eyes shifting to look down the hall past Asgore. “We’ll find him, he’s here somewhere.” Papyrus nodded, the light starting to return to his face.

Frisk grabbed another rifle off the floor, notice a pistol near it. She tucked the pistol into the waistband of her pants and made her way down the hall, stopping to let Asgore know she was safe. He wanted to hug her but they didn’t have the time. Frisk passed a few more halls, checking cell after cell. She reassured the monsters she passed that they would be freed soon, asking if they knew where a skeleton monster was. Either they didn’t want to tell her or they really didn’t know. She knew they were scared, and a human with a gun doesn’t leave the best impression. So, on she went, it confused her that she hadn’t run into more guards. She knew they weren’t all dead or captured, and she had yet to see any scientists in the facility. Her gut was telling her they were missing something, she just needed to find out what.

Whistling was what caught her attention, it was a happy tune, something that sent a shiver down her spine. ‘Kill him, Frisk, he, more than anyone, needs to die here.’

“Don’t worry, I planned on it.” Frisk got her gun ready, turning down another corner and pointing it at the man standing in the hall. Only he wasn’t alone. Doyle stood just behind Sans, a pistol pressed to Sans skull.

“There you are, pet, I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Doyle sounded calm. Like he wasn’t in a standoff. “Now be a good girl and drop the weapon before I blow a hole in this monster’s head.”

“If you hurt him I’ll kill you.” She kept the gun trained on Doyle, but she didn’t dare fire. She wouldn’t risk losing Sans.

“Now now, do we need another lesson? I gave her many lessons yesterday, but it seems she’s still fighting back. By now I wouldn’t be surprised if she was just acting out because she likes my lessons. Should I tell your monster just how our lessons go, how even though you cry I still make you cum on my cock? She’s a whore, no doubts about it.”

Frisk tried to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes and the shame she felt. She couldn’t look Sans in the eye. This whole situation wasn’t going to end well if Frisk couldn’t think of something fast. “I’ll go with you. Release the monster and I’ll go with you.”

“NO, Frisk don’t you dare.” Sans struggled, but without his magic he was powerless.

“Why should I agree to that?”

Frisk fell into the act, letting it consume her. “Because he’s nothing. You’re right, about everything. Let the monster go and I’ll go with you. You don’t need a useless creature like him anyway, Psychi has so many more. If we let him go back to his friends they’ll stop bothering us.” Frisk took a step forward, her eyes on Doyle. She used all her flirting and acting skills, channeling them into exactly what he wanted to see. “You’ll be promoted for ending this silly war, all you have to do is let the stupid monster go.” She put the gun on the ground, keeping a seductive look on her face, trying her best not to notice the disgust on Sans face.

“You’re right my pet, I knew I’d break you.” Doyle shoved Sans forward. “Scram you piece of filth, before I decide to not be so kind.”

Sans looked at Frisk, wondering why she would say all those things when only days before she was confessing her love for him. “Don’t do this Frisk, you can’t really mean what you said.”

Frisk looked at Sans, forcing her emotions down. She could see his doubt in the mix of hurt. So she did the one thing she could to make him leave. “Did you really think I ever loved a monster like you?” She then turned and kissed Doyle, pressing herself to him. She could hear Sans suck in a break and start backing away. She just needed him to get out of sight. Once she was sure it was safe Frisk pulled away, “Now that he’s gone we should continue to where the others are.” The feel of the pistol in the small of her back comforted her.

“What’s the rush, the panic room’s not going anywhere, and besides, the elite guards are going to be here soon to wipe out every last one of those monsters who dare attack.” Frisk went numb, she didn’t even think. Her hand grabbed the pistol, whipping it out, she tried to get a shot off but he grabbed her arm and forced her to drop the gun. “Now, you didn’t think I believed your little act did you? Your mother was much better at it. She could fool anyone. It was fun seeing the betrayal on your monster pest. You tried so hard to save him, only to send him to certain death.”

“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” Frisk trashed around, trying to break free of his grasp. “I hate you, you’re a monster, a rapist, you’re filth! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you!” She bit down on his hand, forcing him to let go. Frisk lunged for the rifle on the ground, stopping just short. Doyle grabbed her leg, pulling her back.

“You little bitch. You will learn to respect me, one way or another.” Doyle kicked her in the stomach, once, twice, over and over. “Maybe if I put a baby in you you’ll learn to behave.” He grabbed Frisk’s hair, yanking her up by it. She spit in his face, digging her nails into his arm. She laughed when blood trickled down his arm, even as he back handed her and launched her to the ground. He straddled her, one hand pinning her down by the throat while the other worked at getting his belt off. Frisk kicked and screamed, she beat on his chest, clawed at any flesh she could reach, trying to get him off her. She would not be raped again! Her arms reached out around her, trying to feel for a gun, for anything.

Frisk felt the blood spatter her before she registered what had happened. Several bones protruded from Doyle’s chest, blood dripped onto Frisk’s face and clothes. He was staring in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Frisk kicked, forcing him off her. He fell to the side, looking from the bones in his chest to the figure down the hall. Frisk followed his gaze, her eyes meeting Sans.

She tried to stand, but the adrenaline was gone, she gave a weak laugh, watching as Doyle died. “Frisk.”

She looked back at Sans, “Why’d you come back? I said all those terrible things, I acted like a bitch.”

“After all this time, I know an act from the truth. I needed to get that collar off.” Sans helped her up, placing his arm around her waist to help her walk. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

Frisk relaxed for a moment, then Doyle’s words played in her mind. “Sans, the others, we need to get back!”

“What’s wrong?” Sans grew tense, he could feel the panic radiating off of Frisk.

“They’re in danger, he said the elite guards were coming to wipe everyone out, we have to save them, Sans hurry! We need a shortcut!” He didn’t even question her, opening up a shortcut and taking them to their friends, but it was too late.


	28. Absolutly Nothing

Sans forced Frisk to look away. “What’s wrong, Sans where are they?” She heard the tell-tale sound of gaster blasters firing, but Sans wouldn’t let her see what he was firing at. He just held her tightly against him, not saying a word.

An explosion rocked the base, sending Frisk falling out of Sans grasp and smacking her head on the ground, when her vision stopped spinning she looked up, only to see the walls had collapsed and Sans on the floor in front of her, keeping the rubble from crushing them both.

“What happened? Sans, where are they?” Tears were already flowing down her cheeks. She knew it wasn’t good, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

“They’re gone. They’re all gone.” Sans voice was strained, beads of sweat dripped down his face. He gave no other details, focusing on using his magic to move Frisk and himself to safety, allowing the rubble to fall.

“Gone like taken, right? They’re not dead, they can’t be…” Sans just shook his head. Frisk closed down, ugly sobs racked her body. She could feel Sans hand her back, urging her to get up.

“We have to go.” Frisk felt the tingles of Sans magic wrap around her as he used his shortcut. Frisk barely registered that they were outside.

“S-sans, Frisk! Y-you’re okay, where are the o-others? Mettaton went in before the last explosion, he was worried you were taking too long.” Alphys looked around, hoping to see her wife and friends. “I-is Undyne okay? I h-haven’t heard from anyone.” Frisk couldn’t answer, the only sound coming from her was the sobs as she cried.

“We have to leave. There’s no reason to stay here any longer.” Alphys broke down, her face turning pale. Sans kept her from falling, he couldn’t give them a moment to mourn. “I can’t move this many people, we need to keep going.”

Frisk let go, her mind not caring. In her stead Chara took control.

Sans, Chara, and Alphys sat around a small fire, the subjects they had rescued all sleeping behind them. “How long are you going to pretend to be her?” Sans questioned, watching Chara.

“I was beginning to think ya wouldn’t notice” Alphys looked between the two, confusion mixing with her grief. “Frisky took a step out and I get to steer the ship.” She smirked at Sans, enjoying the way his eye twitched. “Besides, I know how to make everything better.”

“How?” To say Sans was skeptical would be an understatement. He didn’t believe a word out of her mouth, nor did he trust her.

“Get us to Ebott and I’ll show ya. You won’t believe me until ya see it anyway.” Chara’s face softened, looking almost like Frisk, if not for the red eyes. “I know it’ll work, but I can’t do it alone, please. I need your help.”

“I d-don’t really get it but if it m-means bringing everyone b-back then I’ll do my best.” Alphys shot Sans a pleading look. She would do anything to bring back her family and friends.

Sans couldn’t refuse Alphys, and he knew whatever her plan was, Chara was telling the truth, she really believed this would bring everyone back. “Fine, for them.”

“Get some rest, we’re going to be busy tomorrow. I’ll stand watch.” With that Chara walked to the edge of the cave. Truthfully she just wanted to find Frisk, the other woman had been absent throughout the entire conversation and Chara was worried. “Hey, I need you to speak to me. Please. We can fix this, you and me and Asriel. The dream team. But that means you need to talk to me.” Silence “This is your body Frisk, you’re supposed to be in control.” Chara could feel tears rolling down her face. “I don’t like this, I’ve been having feelings. All these not angry feelings. It’s weird. I want to go back to being the angry voice in your head. Please, Frisk. Don’t abandon me.” More silence. Chara slammed her fist against the cave wall. “I can’t tell the skeleton, he needs to focus on getting us to the mountain.” She ran a hand through her hair, feeling so lost. “Fuck.” Chara looked up to the stars, trying to reign in her emotions. “We’re sisters, Frisk. You’re my little sister. All those people who told us we look alike…” She couldn’t help the way her voice broke the more she talked “I should hate you for t-taking my mom away but I d-don’t. You suffered just l-like I did, I want to h-help you.” She shook her head, thinking of how fucked up this all was, the sadness being overshadowed by frustration. “I hate this! I’m not supposed to have feelings, I was just anger and hatred with a personality! Only Frisk could fucking fix corruption of a soul!” Chara couldn’t hold back the bitter laughter. She wiped her eyes, trying to make the tears stop. Finally, she calmed down, she looked back at the little makeshift camp, feeling so defeated. “If I have to ask for help to get you back I swear I’ll make you pay! So… so come back, Frisk.”

The night was long, full of strange noises and tension. Chara didn’t get a wink of sleep. She was too paranoid that someone would attack them. When the sun finally rose it took every fiber in Chara’s body to not force the others to wake up. She wanted to get as far away from this place as she could. It wasn’t until noon that Sans woke up, him being the last. The subjects had all fled into the jungle, splitting in all directions. That just left the three of them. Chara swiped one of the collars they had taken off a monster subject, “Just in case.”

Alphys had called Gerson, letting him know of the losses. She left out the reset plan part, just letting him know the remainder of them would be home when they could manage it.

“You ready to get this over with?” Chara asked once the call ended.

“It’s still you?” Sans eyed Chara, wondering why Frisk still hadn’t gained control.

“Frisk agreed that since I know the most about the plan I should be in charge.” The lie rolled off her lips effortlessly. Sans knew she was lying, but he had more pressing issues then grilling Chara. He’d get answers when they were safer.

“I won't be able to make a jump until we're much closer to Ebott.”

It took three days to reach the nearest city, by then everyone was exhausted and covered in dirt. Alphys paid for a hotel room and they were able to shower and rest. Chara took her time in the shower, trying to call Frisk. Nothing, it was like Chara was alone in the body. Sans was growing more suspicious as the days passed, and now that they had a moment he cornered Chara, demanding answers. “Where’s Frisk? Why hasn’t she come back?”

“What’s wrong lover boy, don’t you like having me around? I thought we were having a nice time.” Chara tried dodging the question, she knew this would happen sooner or later, he was too damn observant for his own good. “Besides, she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Bull shit, I know you’re lying, you’ve lied every time one of us asked about her. No more lies Chara. Where. Is. Frisk.”

“Fuck… fine.” Chara sat on the bed, her head hung in defeat “I can’t find Frisk. She’s usually so loud when I take over, but she’s just… gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?! How long has she been gone for?” Sans magic was swirling around from his anger, small objects getting thrown around the room.

“The base, when she gave me control. She just... lost her determination. I don’t know what to do. I was waiting until we were home before I said anything. I figured she’d be back by then.” Chara felt like a child being scolded, shame and guilt. She didn’t know how to handle all these new emotions.

“W-what’s going on?” Alphys entered the room, she’d been out getting food. She noticed Sans magic, Chara sitting before him, her head hung low, and the various objects flying around. “Sans c-calm down. We can’t a-afford to pay for repairs if you d-destroy the room.” Sans seemed to notice what he was doing and released his magic. “T-that’s better, now w-what happened?”

“Frisk is gone, she’s known for days and didn’t tell us!” Chara flinched at the malice in his words.

“I can get her back, I just need more time. I want her back just as much as you do, maybe even more.” Chara took a deep breath and centered herself. “If I can find her subconscious then I can force her to come back.”

“Why haven’t you done that, why take your sweet fucking time?” Sans didn’t even try to hold back his anger. Frisk was all he had left in this world.

Chara glared at him, she was doing her best, it wasn’t easy being a person again! “Think for a second you bone head! To reach the subconscious I’ll need to be in a deep sleep, we haven’t had that luxury till now!”

Sans backed off a bit, his anger fading a bit as his mind went over all the information he had. “Okay. We’ll guard the room, keep all distractions out, you save Frisk.”

Chara nodded, glad to have some breathing room. She watched the others leave the room, the click from the door locking reassuring her. She laid back on the bed, allowing sleep to overcome her. Her mind drifted deeper into the subconscious, she looked for any signs of Frisk. The tug of a memory in the very recess of Frisk’s brain is what called Chara. She followed it, feeling the overwhelming sadness radiating off of Frisk. It was a battle getting through it all to the conscious in the middle.

“Frisk, I found you.” Chara would have hugged her if she could have, but the negative emotion surrounding her kept Chara at a distance. Frisk didn’t respond, she just kept playing the same memory over and over again. Chara reached out and watched the memory with her.

“Frisk come here!” Toriel called her.

Frisk finished getting ready, it was her 16th birthday. She was getting ready to go to her party with her parents. “One second!.” Frisk finished getting ready by putting on the golden heart-shaped necklace that held a picture of Asriel and Chara. When Frisk exited her room she was met with the smiling faces of Sans and Papyrus. “Hey, guys, what are you doing here?”

“We heard that this was a very important day for humans and wanted to give you our present early.” Sans held out a small bag.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, the best gift is being able to celebrate with you guys.” Frisk ignored the gift and hugged the skelebros.

“WELL I AGREE NOTHING IS BETTER THEN BEING IN MY PRESENCE, BUT I MUST INSIST YOU OPEN YOUR GIFT NOW.” Papyrus was beaming with joy, Frisk couldn’t refuse.

She took the bag from sans and opened it, finding a small box. Frisk opened the box and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. Each charm represented one of her friends with a red ruby heart in the middle. “Thank you guys, this is amazing.”

“THIS WAY WE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, EVEN WHEN WE ARE NOT NEARBY.”

“Here, let me help you.” Sans took the bracelet and clasped it around Frisk’s wrist causing her to blush. “Brace for let, there’s more where that came from.” Sans grinned as Frisk laughed and Papyrus groaned.

Frisk spent the rest of the day with her friends and family, it was also the day her parents finally got together. That was the best birthday she ever had. Sadly Frisk lost that bracelet when Psychi kidnapped her.

Chara watched the memory play over and over, she knew she needed to wake Frisk up. Taking a deep breath Chara pulled the memory away from Frisk, forcing the other girl to notice her. “It’s time to wake up Frisky, we’re gonna save the day.”

Frisk didn’t answer.

“They need you, we can save everyone. Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Undyne. We can bring everyone back to life but I need your help. Please, Frisk, help me reset and save the day.”

"I don’t want to go back.” Frisk turned away, grabbing another memory. Chara pulled that one away too. “Leave me alone! I want to stay here where everyone else is. I can’t go back!”

“What about Sans, and Alphys, and all the monsters who don’t have anyone to lead them? Will you just abandon them too?” Chara forced Frisk to face her, her will overpowering Frisk. “We can save everyone, Frisk. Make it so no one dies. I can’t do it if you refuse to help, they need you, I need you. You’re the only family I got left.”

Frisk finally looked at Chara, really seeing her for the first time. “Can we really save everyone? This isn’t a trick to make me kill everyone?” Her voice was soft, innocent, almost childlike.

“I promise. We need to do a true reset, go all the way back to the beginning. All the way back to before I fell, when Psychi was in shambles when they knew nothing about the soul, and the power it holds. We can do it, together. We can go back, stop them, and then we’ll be free. Everyone will be alive. Even Asriel.”

“But, everyone will be trapped, without Psychi, no one will fall, I’ll never fall.” Frisk was conflicted, she wanted to save them, but if it meant they would be trapped underground forever. She couldn’t do that to them.

“If the monsters are meant to be free fate will find a way. We just need to give them the chance. So whatcha say partner, you ready to save the day?”

“Yeah, let’s save everyone. If I’m meant to save the monsters, then I’ll save them in another life too.” Frisk took Chara’s hand, feeling herself being pulled back to reality. She opened her eyes to a dark room, warmth surrounded her hands. She turned her head, seeing Sans on her left and Alphys on her right. They were asleep and holding her hands in their own.

Sans was the first to wake up, his eyes shot to Frisk’s face relaxing when his eyes met purple. “Frisk.” He breathed out her name like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Hey, lazybones.” She squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

“I should call you that, you’ve been asleep for the past two days. I was beginning to think we’d lost you.” He nuzzled his head into her hand. Frisk could feel the wetness of tears slicking her fingers. “”Don’t do that again, please. I can’t lose you too.” Frisk didn’t say anything, knowing Sans could tell if she lied. She just sat up and hugged him. Alphys woke up from the movement of the bed shifting. She gasped, happy to see her friend back.

“f-frisk, is that r-really you?” Frisk nodded, still holding onto Sans.

“I’m back Alphys.” She was going to miss them both so much.


	29. One Last Reset

Frisk sat next to Sans on the plane home, they were taking the privet jet Asgore had bought for overseas meetings The monsters had used it to get here originally, it was large enough for Asgore to stand up in. The cabin felt so empty, they were in Vietnam as it turns out, that was where the base had been located. It would be 16 hours until they reached California. There they’d refuel and after another hour they’d be back in Ebott City, Oregon. Then it was a quick use of Sans powers to get to New New Home.

They stopped by Alphys’s home, she went next store to her neighbor and picked up her son. She hadn’t seen him in so long. Next Sans and Frisk went to their homes to get a change of clothes and eat. Neither wanted to be alone, so they stuck together. Frisk was practically glued to Sans side. She held his hand and followed him around like a puppy. It reminded Sans of when Papyrus was a babybones.

“We still have three hours before we’re supposed to meet Alphys.” Frisk noted, her eyes lingering on the old clock. Toriel had given it to the skelebros as a house warming gift. The hour hand was shaped like Sans and the minute hand shaped like Papyrus. The numbers were even little bones. It had taken Toriel weeks to make it, she wanted it to be perfect. Frisk hated the thought of never seeing her mom or Papyrus ever again.

Sans plopped down on his couch, staring at the black screen of the TV. It’d been so long since he last relaxed, Sans wasn’t sure what to do first. Now that he had a moment, all the grief that had built up finally was released. Frisk sat down next to Sans, not saying anything, just holding his hand and letting him lean into her. He didn’t comment, but Sans was glad to have Frisk next to him. They sat like that for an hour, grieving the loss of so many monsters. Sans was the first to move, he wanted to feel more than just pain. He kissed Frisk’s cheek, giving her time to back off it wasn’t okay. Frisk turned to him, kissing his mouth, she needed this too. To feel something good.

They clawed at each other, clothes were ripped from bodies, skin pressing onto bone. Neither wanted to stop. They kissed and held onto one another, then Sans trailed his kisses down, he opened his eyes to watch Frisk’s reaction, only to see shame. He pulled away and noticed the marks on her flesh. Marks he hadn’t left.

“Please, make me forget his touch.” Frisk had tears in her eyes, she couldn’t even look at Sans. He didn’t waste another second, his tongue trailing over the marks before he replaced them with his own. He trailed his phalanges over her flesh, caressing each bone he felt under her skin. He kissed every bruise, every scar, every imperfection on her skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He kissed her lips, enjoying each shiver and noise she made at his touch. Frisk allowed Sans to push her backward, the couch creaking underneath them. Sans asked over and over, making sure Frisk was comfortable with everything. When her fingers touched him he let out a breathy moan. Her digits trailing underneath his ribs. She wasn’t sure what to touch to make him feel good, but from his reaction, she had found a good place to start.

Frisk and Sans spent their remaining two hours in each others embrace, They ended up being late thanks to having to stop by Frisk’s and get her a new shirt. The last one now ripped to shreds on the floor. Alphys didn’t comment on their tardiness, nor on the smell of sex lingering around them.

Chara made gagging sounds, “How about a warning next time? I was scrambling to not witness that disgusting display.”

Frisk fought off a frown, keeping her head neutral, choosing to answer non verbally. “There won’t be a 'next time', after this, we’ll be gone and they’ll be trapped again.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But we’ll get to go down in a blaze of glory, kicking ass and saving everyone here.” Chara tried comforting Frisk.

“So w-what do we need to do?” Alphys was wringing her hands together, not liking being back underground.

“We need to get to the True Lab.” Frisk didn’t give any more explanation, her mind focusing on the task at hand. She refused Sans offer to take a short cut, preferring to walk through the underground one last time. She kept her eyes, trying not to think how these empty halls would soon go back to being filled.

When they arrived at Alphys’s lab Sans stopped Frisk. His eyes trying to get a solid read on her. “What do you need from the True Lab?”

“The excess determination Alphys has in the DT Extractor.” Frisk looked him in the eye, not bothering to lie. She knew he’d question her eventually.

The wheels began to turn in Sans head, “Why, why do you need that?”

She didn’t answer him. Pulling her arm from his grasp she hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry.” Sans started to ask why she was sorry when he felt the familiar weight around his neck. A collar, just like the one Psychi had kept him in. She pulled away from him and darted inside the lab to where Alphys stood, shocked. Frisk locked the lab doors, keeping Sans on the other side.

“FRISK!” He pounded on the lab door, wondering who he never figured out her plan sooner.

“W-why did you do t-that? Why is S-sans so upset?” Alphys looked from Frisk to the monitor where Sans could be seen trying to beat the door down.

“I can’t let him stop me, we’re almost done, then you can see Undyne and everyone else. Just trust me Alphys, please.” Frisk didn’t wait for an answer, she walked over to the elevator and watched the metal doors open. “It’ll be okay, you’ll be happy, I promise.” What that she entered the elevator alone and took it down to the true lab.

Alphys wavered, she wanted to see Undyne again, but if Sans was so against this plan then maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. She unlocked the doors and let Sans in. He rushed past her, looking for Frisk. “She’s a-already down there.”

“Dammit! Get this collar off me, I have to stop her!” Sans was in a full-blown panic, the sight scaring Alphys. She freed him from the collar and then he was gone.

Sans appeared just in time to watch Frisk hit the button, he tried stopping her then blackness.

Sans jolted upright, whatever nightmare he’d been having really rattled him. He couldn’t remember what it was about but he felt utter sadness. He looked around, trying to place where all the negative emotion could be coming from. He was in his sentry post in Snowdin, the snow was falling just as it always did, not a thing was out of place, still, he had this terrible feeling in his soul.

“NEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus marched up to Sans, a large smile on his face. “BROTHER, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE FOR ONCE! I HAVE GR-” He was cut off by Sans uncharacteristically jumping over his sentry stand to hug Papyrus. “GOODNESS BROTHER, ARE YOU FEELING WELL?”

“Heh yeah, I just felt like I needed to hug the coolest brother around.” Sans relaxed, the feelings of dread beginning to fade with his little brother around. He smiled up at Papyrus, “What did you want to tell me, bro?” It irked Sans a bit that his younger brother was already a head taller than him and still growing, but he supposed that meant there was more to love.

Papyrus paused a moment, then his huge smile returned. “OH YES! I HAVE GREAT NEWS BROTHER! AFTER MUCH TIME I HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! I SAW UNDYNE SAVING A MONSTER AND EVERYONE CHEERING, IF I’M A ROYAL GUARD THEN EVERYONE WILL CHEER FOR ME AND THEY TILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!” Sans smile fell, he’d have to have a word with Asgore about this. 

* * *

 

Frisk and Chara stood before the DT Extractor, the last vile of excess determination still plugged into the machine. “You’re sure this will be enough?” Frisk eyed the minuscule amount.

“Yes, you and I both know determination in a lot stronger then it looks. Are you ready? There’s no going back from here.” Chara could feel the uncertainty and guilt in Frisk’s soul.

Frisk took a steadying breath. “I can do this.” Frisk was filled with determination. She grabbed the vile, yanking it out. “Here goes nothing.”

“Bottoms up!” Chara cheered on. Frisk tried not to think about how she was drinking someone’s soul as she downed the vile.

“Ugh, you’re sure that was the only way to absorb it?” She dropped the glass vile, it shattered on the ground.

“Yes, now hurry, that bag of bones won’t stay down forever.” Frisk nodded, bringing up the menu. “On three. One. Two. Three.” Frisk hit the button, watching as Sans appeared before her, he reached out for her as everything went black.

Chara stood next to Doyle, he had a large smile on his face as he talked to a man in a lab coat. Chara didn’t like the man, but he was nicer than her father. A strange feeling filled young Chara as her future self and Frisk entered the child’s body. “This is the day I was handed over, we made it.” Chara looked around, watching everyone move around, a few people stared at her, pointing and whispering. “The reset will have created a save.”

“So all we have to do is destroy everything right? Younger you won’t remember this will she?” Frisk didn’t like not having full control, but this wasn’t her body anymore.

“I forced her down, she’ll be asleep while we do this.” With their internal conversation over Chara sprang forward, grabbing a pair of scissors off a desk. She then darted at the man her father was talking too, he was the current director of Psychi. She was able to stab him in the leg before someone pulled her away. “Load the save!” Frisk pulled the menu up and hit load before they could be tranquilized.

“Maybe be a little more discreet?” Frisk teased. Again Chara went for the scissors, this time she aimed them at her father, laughing when they stuck into his chest. She then grabbed the pistol on his belt, it was large in her hands. She fumbled with getting the safety off and in that time they grabbed her again. So Frisk loaded.

This happened again and again, each time they were able to cause more damage than the last. “This is it, we can do it!” This would be their 165th attempt. Chara lunged for the scissors, spinning around and catching Doyle in the leg. She yanked them out with one hand and grabbed his gun with another. As one guard came up on her left she opened the scissors and jabbed them into his stomach, then kicked them deeper. Chara dropped to the floor as bullets hit the wall behind where her head had been, rolling right and undoing the safety on the gun in her hand. She fired once at the guard by the door, killing him with a shot to the head. Spinning around she shot three more times, each bullet landing a lethal blow. She jumped onto the nearest desk, kicking up the papers and dropping in front of it, the guard that had been about to shoot stopped, looking around for her. Chara fired her fifth shot, hitting him in the chest. Her last bullet she aimed at the director who was trying to escape with a group of scientists. She aimed and fired, grinning as he fell forward onto the floor. She then dodged left, right, rolling forwards, and left again, each move practiced. She grabbed the lighter off of the desk to her left, lighting the papers on fire. The smoke filled the room quickly, Chara dropped to the floor and rolled under the desk as more bullets sunk into the floor where she just was.

“What the fuck is she?!” One of the guards yelled, as yet another well-aimed shot seemed to miss last second. Chara grinned, eyeing Doyle as he tried to crawl his way to the door. Chara grabbed the pocket knife out of the second desk drawer. She opened it and jumped to the side as another rain of bullets followed just behind her. She darted left, stabbing a guard in the thigh. He dropped his assault rifle as he fell to one knee. Chara used this opportunity to slash his throat, grab his gun, and fire at the guards trying to encircle her. The last two guards shared a look, deciding this was not worth the pay. They fled out the now open doors. Leaving Chara, Doyle, and many dead bodies. Chara grabbed the pocket knife off the floor, water began to fall as the sprinklers finally kicked on. She stabbed Doyle’s right shoulder before he could grab the rifle on the ground by a dead guard.

“Now Papa, time for a lesson of my own.” Chara shot his knees. “Just because you have a penis and are bigger then a woman doesn’t mean you can just shove it in her.” She shot again, this time hitting the base of his spine. “You’re never gonna rape another girl ever again!” Chara fired the rest of the mag into his crotch. Then she threw the gun down beside him, watching him wither in pain. Chara then grabbed the grenade belt off one of the guards. “It’s lucky they couldn’t use these in here.”

She walked to the door, looking back at her handiwork before pulling the pin of one grenade and throwing the belt into the middle of the room. She closed the door and ran, the explosion knocking her off her feet and flailing into the ground. Chara smirked as she felt herself fading. “I think we did it Frisky, we made sure that future isn’t gonna happen”

Frisk laughed, they both felt relieved as they drifted from existence. Young Chara stood up, dazed and confused, last she remembered she was in a scary place, now she was in the middle of a large forest, lots of smoke filled the air, blurring Chara’s vision. She stumbled her way away from the smoke, past the trees, up the side of the mountain. When she reached a large cave she tripped, falling down into the darkness below.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fate Always Finds A Way.


	30. A new Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story.

Frisk was walking home with Sans and Papyrus, the skeletons had taken her to Grillby’s for a birthday lunch and gave her a birthday gift, a small heart-shaped locket with a picture of the three together on one side and the rest of her friends on the other. She put it on and showed everyone they walked by. The three friends were happily chatting, Frisk shooting puns back and forth with Sans. They share a smile while Papyrus groaned, when they arrived at Frisk’s door Sans insisted they walk her all the way inside. Papyrus was trying to hide his excitement, and Frisk pretended like she didn’t know about the surprise just behind the door. After seven years of living with the monsters she could pick up on when they were keeping secrets, it also helped that besides Sans, all the monsters were terrible liars. She opened the door and turned on the lights, gasping when all her friends and family jumped out yelling surprise.

“Happy Birthday Frisk!” They all cheered together, Frisk was right, her 18th birthday was really special. It was also the day she finally confessed to Sans, he even agreed to go on a date with her. Frisk couldn’t be happier.

Six Years Later

Sans jumped up with a start, he just had a terrifying nightmare that he and Frisk were captured by scientists and forced to fight over and over again. He looked up at his lovely wife. She was patting his skull in a comforting manner while her other hand rested lazily on her stomach. They were at the park with their three-year-old daughter, she had been a big surprise. Before Frisk got pregnant no one thought humans and monster could reproduce together. It was safe to say Toriel and Asgore were not happy to find their unmarried daughter pregnant. Sans was made to get a real job, though he stepped up without them forcing him too. He was a wonderful mate and father. And after Gabriola was born they had a proper human marriage for Frisk. Now, three years later, Frisk was nine months pregnant with their second child. A boy named Roman.

“Are you alright Sans?” Frisk wiped some sweat from his brow, worry marring her face.

Sans smiled up at her, nuzzling her hand. “Just a bad dream, I’m much better now that I’ve seen your beautiful face.” Frisk relaxed again, her eyes going back to their daughter running around in the grass, she was getting harder to keep track of now that her magic was coming in. “Knock knock?” Sans started.

“Who’s there?”

“Olive.”

Frisk was already smirking. “Olive who?”

“Olive you.”

“I love you too lazybones.”

“Mama, Papa, come play!” Gabriola called, her cyan hair coming loose from the pigtails Frisk had put them in that morning. Purple eye lights glittering with joy as she ran around in the sun.

“Papa is too busy napping to play.” Sans teased, sitting up and rubbing Frisk’s belly. “Any day now.” He nuzzled her belly, sending a bit of magic onto it.

Frisk kissed Sans, then she stood up and walked over to their daughter, “Come on Gabby, Mama will play with you, Papa’s too lazy.” They made flower crowns and danced in the sun, enjoying a happy day. They even managed to Get Sans to play with them. The nightmare was long forgotten. The small family enjoyed their days, never knowing the horrors that their other selves had faced,

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I post for Frans week will be Frisk adSans relationship after her 18th birthday, so if you want to see some cute moments between these two feel free to check it out. They will be late due to lack of internet, but I really wanted to get this story out to you guys. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
